


Morgan Street Cafe

by Nelle816



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, JDM is not a villain, M/M, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelle816/pseuds/Nelle816
Summary: Jeff Morgan owns a cafe in a busy college town. Jensen has a bad day.... or two.





	1. Morgan Street Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote fic. Not only did I write fic, I wrote RPS. I don't even know what's come over me. Hillary and I were chatting, the plot bunny attacked and I said.. Hey I think I want to write this.
> 
> Started in May 2011 and originally posted on Livejournal.

It was late Tuesday afternoon. The time of day when the PA’s were making their last executive meeting coffee runs. The early bird supper crowd was trickling in and normally Katie would be coming in to cover the barrista duties while Jeff scrambled to prep the dinner specials for the other waitress, Alona. Katie, however, was sick, Alona was prepping her own specials and Jeff was the sole barrista for the evening rush.

Two large, super sweet espresso concoctions had just walked out the door with a soccer mom and when Jeff turned around. He was kind of relived to see no one was waiting in line. There was a guy with short light brown hair, aviator sunglasses hooked in his collar and a messenger bag pacing the length of the front window with a cell phone pressed to his ear. Jeff wiped his hands on a towel and watched the younger man expectantly. Any minute now the kid would remember what he came to the café for and snap out an order. Jeff was kind of good at reading customers that way.

‘The kid’, however, kept pacing, running his free hand through his hair, breaking the styling gel and giving himself a messy sort of spiked look. Jeff smiled. This was a nice looking kid. He couldn’t help noticing the full lips, green eyes and the smattering of freckles across his nose and down the bit of chest Jeff could glimpse through the open neck of his forest green henley. When the kid spun away from him at the end of his path, Jeff tilted his head and studied the younger man’s ass. Yeah. This guy was kind of hot.

Finally the young man on the phone threw up his hand in a frustrated gesture of surrender and made a face like he was grinding his teeth. It was all silent posturing though and when his spoke, his voice had a more concerned, if still tight, sound to it.

“No Dan, I get it. You need to be there. You just do what you have to do and don’t worry about this. I got it. Call me when you’re back and I’ll lend you my class notes…. Yeah…” The kid turned again and paced back toward the wall.

“I have to find some wifi because the library’s is down and my place smells like Chris and Aldis started a brewery, but I got it. You go be with your family…. Yeah… Bye.” The guy snapped his phone shut with a frustrated groan that gave Jeff enough warning to straighten and pull his eyes up to meet his customer’s as the other man turned around.

As he’d predicted, the guy snapped out his order like it wasn’t him who had just kept Jeff waiting. “Large black coffee, please.”

“Coming right up.” Smiling, Jeff started the drink without touching the cash register. “You know, we have wifi here and unlimited refills on drinks.” He resisted the urge to wink at the guy as he slid the coffee across the counter and rang up the sale.

Phone guy, Jensen according to the debit card he held out with a skeptical expression, just stared for a couple seconds. Then he seemed to suddenly snap out of it. Jensen rubbed the back of his neck and gave Jeff a tight smile. “Thanks, man. I’ve got this big team project due next Friday and my partner’s having a family crisis. So now it’s a really big solo project.”

“I know how it goes.” Jeff handed the debit card back and reached for one of the café’s business cards on the counter. He scribbled on the back and held it out to Jensen with one hand and pointed toward a corner booth with the other. “Take that booth, there’s an outlet there for your laptop, and here’s the password for the network. I’ll tell the girls to keep it quiet over there.” As if on cue, Alona’s distinctive giggle cut through the normal hum of the café.

Jensen took the card with a nod and headed for the booth while Jeff slipped from behind the counter tell Alona to try and seat customers in the other section. She gave him a funny look, but didn’t say anything. On his way back to the counter, Jeff quietly left a carafe of coffee on Jensen’s table. That earned him another tight smile and a quiet thanks.

Jeff worked steadily at the coffee counter and register through the supper rush, if those extra twenty people on a Tuesday evening could be called a rush. All the while he kept an eye on Jensen working in the corner. The laptop that partially obscured his face from view sported a Texas decal, and Jeff wondered what he was doing at a college this far north. When things slowed a bit, Alona came up to lean her hip on the counter next to him and followed Jeff’s gaze with a knowing smile. She didn’t say anything at first, just pulled her tips out of her apron pocket and started sorting the coins on the counter.

“He’s a pretty boy.” She said without looking up.

“Yeah, he’s a good looking guy.” Jeff shrugged and pretended to wipe down the already clean counters.

“You said you were done with pretty boys.” Alona grinned as she sneaked a peek at Jeff through her blonde bangs.

“That I did, and I am. Do you see me starting anything?’ Jeff gave her a rueful smile and held out his arms like a magician proving he didn’t have anything up his sleeves.

“Uh huh.” Alona mumbled skeptically. “So why’s he in your booth.”

“Lonny sweetheart, I’m the owner. They’re all my booths. Now go see if he needs a burger.” Jeff bumped her shoulder with his own.

The blonde waitress laughed and dumped a handful of dimes and nickels into the cash drawer before sliding the quarters back into her pocket. “Whatever you say, boss.”

Jensen didn’t need any supper and he actually started packing up shortly after Alona had stopped by to ask. Jeff’s heart dropped and he hoped the younger man wasn’t leaving because of the interruption. Then he saw Jensen pull some bills out to leave a tip and the smile he flashed Jeff with his parting thanks was obviously more genuine than the two previous. Not that Jeff was counting or comparing smiles.

\---------------------------------------

Wednesday was Katie’s regular day off and heaven forbid she come in to make up some hours. So Jeff’s paperwork was just piling up and he was back behind the coffee counter when Jensen came in again. It was the tail end of the lunch rush and he flashed a quick smile at Jeff before helping himself to the same corner booth and opening his laptop. Jeff returned his smile and turned back to the line of to-go coffee orders. When he got a breather from the espresso machine, Alona was just bringing Jensen a burger and coke. Jeff smiled to see Jensen making himself comfortable, but just then the front door bell rang again. The lunch rush, a shipping mix up and a fryer malfunction kept Jeff running all afternoon and he never saw Jensen leave.

\----------------------------------------

Jeff normally took Thursday mornings off and since Katie had sworn to be in, Jeff took the time to catch up on sleep, laundry and a couple other personal things. When he strolled into Morgan Street Café around two, the place was strangely packed. A couple of college study groups and a large party group padded the late lunch crowd and had the place full if not overly busy. Jeff check the corner booth he usually commandeered for his desk work and saw that Jensen was once again ensconced with his laptop.

“I tried to talk that kid into another booth, boss, but he said he liked that one and Mikey said something about you giving it to him.” Katie said by way of greeting when she caught Jeff watching Jensen.

Jeff smiled at her and tried to sound nonchalant when he replied. “Yeah, it was obvious he was having a bad day Tuesday and you know that’s the only spot with a handy outlet.”

“And he thinks Pretty Boy is cute.” Alona tossed over her shoulder from where she was pouring glasses of iced tea.

“Oh, he is a pretty one.” Katie agreed. “But I thought pretty ones were off the menu.” She grinned impishly.

Jeff opened his mouth to protest, but Alona got to it first. “That one’s a blue plate special and Jeff’s been drooling over him all week. Hasn’t even cracked his own laptop since Monday.” Alona trayed her drinks and left for the far section study group. Katie turned and gaped at Jeff.

“What? I haven’t been drooling over Jensen. I’ve been busy covering _your_ shifts.” Jeff retorted defensively.

“Well I’m here now!” Katie swiped up Jeff’s laptop bag in one hand and grabbed his wrist with the other. Before he knew it, Jeff was standing in front of Jensen’s table and Katie was all but shoving him into the seat across from the younger man.

“Excuse me, Jensen is it? We’re a bit crowded today and if the boss here doesn’t get a place to do his paperwork, none of us are going to get paid. You don’t mind sharing your table, right? Good!” Kati didn’t really give Jensen a chance to answer; she just took his gaping expression as acquiescence before she turned her attention to Jeff.

“You!” She poked his collarbone. “No chatting it up until payroll and supply orders are done. I’m not working through another pickle fiasco.” And with that, the young woman was gone, leaving the two stunned men starring at each other in her wake.

“Hi.” Jeff said sheepishly before reaching out his hand across the computers. “I’m Jeff. Jeff Morgan.”

“Jensen Ackles.” Jensen replied as he shook hands and smiled. “Boss?”

“Owner and operator. I’m the Morgan in Morgan Street Café.” Jeff said proudly.

“Nice.” The other man smiled approvingly.

Just then Katie stopped back by with a new Coke for Jensen and a carafe of coffee for Jeff. She gave them both a mock stern glare. “What did I say about chit chatting?” Jeff sputtered and Jensen turned a laugh into a strangled cough against his fist.

“Sorry about her.” Jeff started when Katie was gone again.

“Nah, man. No worries. It’s fine.” There was still laughter in his eyes as he grinned at Jeff before returning his attention back to his own laptop.

They worked in a companionable silence, the restaurant bustling around them. Jeff was surprised it didn’t feel awkward and he actually felt disappointed when Jensen closed his computer and started packing up his things.

“Done for the day?” Jeff asked.

“Yeah. I can’t do any more or my brain will turn to mush.” Jensen picked up his ticket and started to pull out his wallet, but Jeff stopped him.

“No way, man. Let me get that.” He said taking the bill out of Jensen’s hand.

“You sure?” The younger man asked skeptically.

“Of course. I’m the boss and we didn’t necessarily provide you with a satisfying dining experience.” Jeff grinned and Jensen laughed.

“Well I’m still going to leave a tip. That Katie girl scares me.”

“No, of course. She’ll appreciate it.” Jeff continued to smile as Jensen left a five on the table.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Jeff didn’t see Jensen Friday or over the weekend and he told himself it didn’t matter. He was sure he even believed it until Monday afternoon when he looked up and saw Jensen through the front windows of the café. Jeff’s heart did a little swoop, but immediate fell as Jensen walked right past the door, cell phone to his ear. Jeff chided himself for acting like a damn teenager and grabbed his order forms from under the counter, intent on installing himself in the corner booth. He’d just rounded the counter when the café doorbell chimed merrily.

“What the fuck ever, Chris. Ya’ll broke it, ya’ll can fix it. I’ll be home around six to shower before work and I better not have to do it by candlelight.” The anger, and the deepened southern twang in Jensen’s voice took Jeff by surprise and he turned around just in time to see the younger man snap his phone closed and ball his hands into fists. Jeff stood there, a little in shock and a little wary, watching as Jensen carefully flattened his hands out on the coffee counter and hung his head between his shoulders breathing deeply.

“Bad day?” Jeff asked at last when some of the tension seemed to have drained from Jensen.

“You have no idea. Why I ever thought living in that zoo would be a good decision…” Jensen trailed off but managed to give Jeff a weak smile.

“Here.” Jeff slid his papers onto the counter as he moved around behind. He poured a large cup of black coffee and snagged a thick brownie out from under the glass lid of the pedestal cake plate on the counter. “Take these over there,” Jeff nodded at the booth, “and I’ll…”

“JEFF! It’s doing it again!” Mike, Jeff’s full time cook, hollered from the kitchen pass through. Jeff let out a long-suffering sigh before finishing his sentence.

“I’ll send Katie by to see if you need anything after a while.” He tried to give Jensen a commiserating smile before abandoning him for whatever disaster Mike was creating in his kitchen.

Mike, the kitchen and Alona’s day off kept Jeff hopping the rest of the day. Katie told him Jensen had left at 5:30 when she caught Jeff glancing at the corner booth between after supper coffee orders.

“You should just ask him out. This pining is pathetic.” She threw over her shoulder as she hefted a tray full of burgers and fries. Jeff opened his mouth to argue that he wasn’t pining, but Katie was gone and there was suddenly a new line of coffee customers.

\---------------------------------------

When Jensen was in again, it was with a pretty red head. Jeff hadn’t noticed them come in until he saw them laughing and talking over coffees in the corner booth. Jensen smiled and waved to try and catch Jeff’s attention. The older man returned the gesture but pretended he was too busy to stop by the table. He wasn’t sulking; the floor of the cooler really did need to be mopped.

“What’s your problem, boss?” Katie snapped at him later. “Why didn’t you even talk to him?”

“Did you see his girlfriend today? Pretty sure he’s not interested, Katie. And it looks like table eight wants another round of drinks.” Jeff pointed over her shoulder with his chin.

“Yeah, they had the chili, but stop changing the subject. Jensen…”

“Not today, Katie. Okay?” Jeff brushed her off and all but sprinted back to his hiding place in the cooler, this time under the pretense of inventory.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff managed to convince himself over the next couple of days that he wasn’t disappointed. He managed to not see Jensen again, and figured by Friday evening the kid had turned in his project and wouldn’t be back. So when he heard Jensen call his name just as he set a fresh cup of coffee down and was getting ready to settle into the booth, it took him by surprise. Jeff looked up to see Jensen smiling widely and weaving around Alona mopping the floor by the front door. The young man waved and Jeff took a step forward just in time to see Jensen’s slick soled boots slip on the wet tiles. It was like a slow motion scene in the movies; Alona’s horrified expression, Jensen’s almost comical flailing arms and Jeff’s desperate dive forward. When everything finally came to a stop, Jeff had managed to catch one of Jensen’s hands in his own and the man’s shoulder with his other. Jensen had gone down hard on one knee but Jeff’s grip had stopped him from hitting the floor all together. Jeff gently pulled him up with their now joined hands, trying not to notice how well Jensen’s fingers fit in between his own.

“Whoa there. Are you alright?” Jeff’s concern was evident in his question.

Jensen flushed and rubbed at his knee looking kind of sheepish. “Yeah. Thanks. Is this seat taken?” He motioned to the corner booth scattered with Jeff’s papers and laptop with is free hand.

Jeff, suddenly aware he was still holding Jensen’s hand, scrambled to drop it and push his mess aside. “Oh no, please. Sit down. You’re sure you’re okay? You’re not going to sue me or anything, right?”

Chucklin, Jensen slid into the booth and rubbed at his knee again with both hands this time. “No, man, relax. Sit. You’re a hard guy to nail down, you know that?”

“Yeah, well kind of busy lately.” Jeff mumbled as he slid into the opposite bench and closed his laptop.

“Yeah, I noticed. I wanted to introduce you to Danneel the other day. We wanted to thank you too for giving me a place to work on our project and letting me mooch off your wifi all week.” Up close, and focused so intently on him, Jensen’s green eyes distracted Jeff from what the other man was actually saying.

“Dan… Danneel?” Jeff stuttered.

“Yeah. My partner for that big project I turned in today?” Jensen looked at him quizzically.

“Oh! From that first day, with the family crisis.” Jeff tried not to flush as his brain finally got with the program. _‘Conversation, Jeffrey. It takes two people talking.’_ he mentally berated himself.

“Right.” Jensen’s smile looked relieved. “And thanks for Monday. I’m sorry I was such an ass. My roommates are something else. Oh and what was in that brownie?!”

Jeff relaxed back into the booth cushions and grinned. “I thought you’d like that. Margarite calls them her Aztec Brownies. There’s cinnamon and cayenne in with the chocolate…” Jeff continued, telling Jensen about the other strangely wonderful creations his local pastry connection set him up with.

Once they started talking, everything just clicked. The same comfortable ease that Jeff had noticed while they worked together in silence the week before was still there. Now the silence was gone however and the conversation just flowed. Katie brought them a couple of dinner specials and kept their glasses topped throughout the evening, and Jeff didn’t even notice the ebb and flow of the customers around them. He did notice when Katie stopped by with a bill and he waved her off before turning back and asking Jensen another question. Over the next few hours he learned about Jensen’s toxic trio of roommates who seemed to bring chaos and destruction wherever they went. Jeff shared about his own college roommate days and about his friend Billy who still owed him about three years worth of rent.

The two men just talked and talked, until Katie called that she was locking them in. Jeff waved her off again with a smile and leaned in over the table as he watched Jensen’s latest animated tale of youthful hijinx. When the younger man finished with a wide smile, he too was leaning forward and Jeff couldn’t stop himself from pushing up just those extra few inches to press a kiss to Jensen’s lips. It was soft and sweet and after one surprised second, Jeff thought he could feel Jensen kissing back. He pulled away then, a little shocked at his own audacity and suddenly afraid of Jensen reaction. When he finally looked up the younger man was smiling and still leaning across the table.

“You know,” Jensen said with a smirk. “I make it a rule not to kiss people I’m not dating.”

Jeff’s mind stuttered for a second before his face cracked into a wide smile. “I just bought you dinner, and you held my hand earlier. That sounds pretty date-like to me.”

Jensen threw back his head when he laughed and Jeff got a little distracted by the long graceful arch of his neck and his own desire to kiss it. “That’s not a date. You’re the owner, so you didn’t pay, and besides, you didn’t do the most important thing.”

“And what’s that?” Jeff asked.

“You didn’t ask me.” His green eyes narrowed with a smug, challenging look.

Now it was Jeff’s turn to laugh. “Jensen, would you like to have dinner with me? Somewhere not here, where I have to actually pay?”

Jensen stroked his chin in mock contemplation for a long minute. “No.” He said with another wicked grin. “But I’ll let you make me breakfast.”


	2. My Heart Says Go, Go Have a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff Morgan owns a cafe in a busy college town and he’s trying to get to know Jensen better. Life keeps getting in the way.

Jeff and Jensen didn’t end up having breakfast after they talked the whole night through in their corner booth at the Morgan Street Café. They did spend twenty minutes kissing goodbye at the door before Jeff physically pushed Jensen, laughing, out onto the sidewalk.

“Go on. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Jeff subtly adjusted himself. “We’re not doing this tonight.”

Jensen chuckled, walking backwards and holding his arms out in a gesture that was supposed to look innocent, but only managed to be smug. “Whatever you say, boss!” He called, and then in a softer tone, “Good night, Jeff.”

Jeff gave him a little wave and watched the younger man walk down the dark, deserted street with a spring in his step.

\---------

Three weeks later and they hadn’t actually gone on an official date yet. Mostly Jensen hung out at the diner between his classes and late night job and Jeff called him every morning around 10:30am when they both had a break in their schedules. It wasn’t perfect, they never got any time alone, but whatever time they did spend together was usually filled with conversations that never seemed to really end. Jeff couldn’t remember the last time he met anyone so easy to talk to, and Jensen blushed when he confessed that he thought he’d talked to Jeff more in a month than he had in the entire lifetime he’d been talking to his best friend, Chris.

Spring term rolled over into summer classes, and with the change of seasons came a change in Jensen’s schedule. Jeff finally nailed him down to a real dinner and a movie date on a Wednesday night. Jensen drove and Jeff paid. They talked all through dinner, rushed out before dessert and practically jogged down the street to catch the last showing of the movie they both wanted to see.

After sharing a huge tub of popcorn and an armrest through the latest Bruce Willis action flick, the two men walked the few blocks back to where they’d left Jensen’s jeep, laughingly discussing the merits of adding duct tape to all first aid kits. When they reached the car, Jeff crowded Jensen up against the passenger door when he stopped to unlock it. Jensen chuckled against his lips but dangled his keys from his finger as he slid his hands up the older man’s back and finally kissed him back. They spent a few long minutes exchanging butter-flavored kisses before Jensen finally broke away, panting heavily as he pressed their foreheads together.

“I want to see you again.” He said softly.

“I didn’t know we were done for the night.” Eyes still closed, Jeff pressed in again, lavishing Jensen’s lips with a series of impatient kisses. Jensen moaned, sliding his hands up to grip around the base of Jeff’s neck, his thumbs pressing at the hinge of the darkly stubbled jaw.

“God! The things you do to me.” He groaned when they finally broke apart again.

“Sweetheart, I haven’t even _begun_ to do things to you.” Jeff smirked as he subtly rolled his hips against the man beneath him.

Jensen hissed and groaned again, his head thudding back against the jeep’s window. “Oh man… I mean I can’t do this tonight. I’ve got an early class.”

Jeff kissed him one more time, a relatively chaste press of lips, as he stepped back giving Jensen a softer, less predatory smile. “Well I have always valued education.“ He drawled.

Jensen didn’t move, just watched his own hand as if it were softly petting the soft cotton of Jeff’s shirt without his permission. “I’m sorry, but next semester is my last one, and I don’t want to stay here another year. I have got to pass these classes.”

The young man was still watching his hands or else he might have seen the small flash of hurt and disappointment in Jeff’s eyes. Jeff tamped down those emotions and put on his easiest smile as he tipped the younger man’s chin up with his finger. “Hey. I understand. I want to see you again too and I’ll try to be available when you are. When were you thinking?”

Jensen pulled Jeff in close again and looked grateful as he leaned in to kiss under the older man’s jaw and down to his shoulder. “I was thinking maybe a week from Friday. Chris has got this gig. We could catch the show, then…” Jensen trailed off but waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Jeff laughed, and then pretended to ponder his mental date book. “Well let’s see… This Friday is the 29th so the next is the 6th and… Oh shit!” Jeff’s face fell.

“What?” Jensen stood up straighter with a concerned look.

“That weekend is the Pike County Rally.” He replied tiredly.

“Oh. I didn’t know you were into classic cars. We can do that.” Jensen sounded a little puzzled by Jeff’s sudden change of mood.

“No, Jensen, you don’t understand. This is our biggest week of the year at the café. All those classic car guys love my restaurant. It fits their sock hop memories better than any other place in town. We are a major center of operations, and I usually have a couple of friends come in to help out just to keep the regular staff from melting down. Jamie’s pregnant, though, and Katie said if I bring back Mary Louise, she’s gonna castrate me.” Jeff stepped back, taking his own turn to thump the back of his head on the side of the jeep as the enormity of it all washed over him. He closed his eyes and couldn’t stop himself from reciting out loud as he ran through his mental to do list.

“I’ve got to get orders in for extra supplies, try to find places to store it all and…” Jeff’s eyes flashed open as he felt Jensen’s lips against his own, stopping the flow of words. Jensen was just grinning a few minutes later when they came back up for air. Jeff could only stare at him, a little awestruck by the younger man’s ability to make him forget everything but the here and now.

“Breathe, Jeff. It’s not a big deal. You do what you have to do and we’ll get together when things calm down again. I don’t want to add to your stress, man. I’m supposed to be a distraction.” He slapped Jeff’s arm affectionately before walking around the Jeep to get in on the driver’s side.

Jeff didn’t take his eyes off Jensen as he climbed in the passenger side and pulled the door shut behind him. “Oh believe me, sweetheart. You are a welcome distraction.” Jeff growled as he hooked a hand behind the other man’s neck to kiss him again across the center console.

Jensen laughed and pulled back after just the one kiss with a sly grin. “Come on. Let me be responsible and get you back home before curfew.”

\-----

Jeff wasn’t exaggerating. The Pike County Rally was a big deal. The three-day event revolved around a four-hour parade of classic cars and hot rods from across the country. The city also sponsored a sock hop at a nearby outdoor park and the Sunday afternoon show and shine all along Main Street. Morgan Street Café was decked out in extra 1950’s memorabilia and the waitresses wore retro styled uniforms instead of their normal jeans and t-shirts. A local Boy Scout troop hosted a car wash in Jeff’s parking lot and one of the local hot rod clubs passed out coupons for free malts to anyone who entered their car show. On top of his normal clientele, Jeff was swamped from open to close for almost four days straight.

Jensen stopped in for a coffee on Thursday afternoon and ooh and ahhhed over the cars parked out front and the line of customers sipping cherry topped shakes at the diner counter. He tried not to laugh at Jeff’s dark cuffed jeans and slicked back hair, but when Jeff grinned, Jensen’s self control broke. The place was hopping and Jensen didn’t stay long. Jeff didn’t expect to see him back and told him he’d call like normal on Monday, when the café would be closed to let them all recuperate.

\-----

Friday afternoon and the show was in full swing. Jeff slipped into the kitchen and tried to help Mike plate up a large table’s orders. He grabbed a plate out of the rack he expected to find almost empty and came back with a freshly washed, still hot plate.

“When did you get time to run dishes, Mikey?” He asked over his shoulder to the man flipping burger patties across two grill tops.

“Didn’t. Your boy Jen’s back there.”

“Jensen?” Jeff almost dropped the bun in his hand.

“Yeah. Came in about an hour ago and asked to help. Katie put him to work.” Mike answered distractedly.

Jeff shoved two more plates into the pass through and hollered. “Order up!” Wiping his hands on his jeans, Jeff almost ran around the corner of the kitchen to see Jensen elbow deep in the pot soaker, t-shirt sleeves rolled up and dark cuffed jeans under the plastic apron.

“Hey man. What are you doing here?” Jeff leaned against the archway into the dish room.

“I thought I could help. Things looked pretty insane yesterday.” Jeff’s face broke into a wide grin as Jensen turned around sporting a slicked back, greaser hair-do. He reached up to touch it, thought better of it and detoured his hand to the younger man’s shoulder. Something hard was folded up in the sleeve and Jeff gave Jensen a confused look.

“I didn’t know you smoked?” He said, trying not to sound judgmental. Jensen just laughed and dried his hands.

“I don’t. I was tutoring this kid earlier today and I’d already gotten dressed and done my hair. When I told him where I was going, Jared got real excited and insisted I take these.” Jensen unrolled his sleeve to reveal a box of candy cigarettes. “That kid’s got an epic candy stash. I didn’t even know they still made these.” He shook out a white candy stick and grinned at Jeff. The older man leaned in, intent on stealing the sweet from those plush lips, but stopped when he heard his name being shouted across the kitchen.

“Duty calls.” He groaned.

“Yeah. Get back to work there, boss.” Jensen slapped his ass as Jeff glared over his shoulder.

The diner crew, along with Jensen, worked well into the night before locking the doors and stumbling out into the dark. Jeff tried to kiss Jensen goodbye, or invite him up to his downtown apartment, but Jensen made a cranky noise and waved him off. From the very first days of their acquaintance Jeff had seen that same prickly expression and knew how to stay clear until the mood had passed.

Thinking on his way home about the mood and how tired Jensen looked, Jeff worried if he’d see the guy at all even after Monday. Perhaps all the time and effort required by his small business was too much to compete with for the young grad student interested in a simple summer fling. Jeff tried not to let himself think about it or get carried away in his paranoia before Monday.

\------

Jeff was completely blown away when Jensen showed up again on Saturday morning, but knee deep in the breakfast rush, all he could do was stare as the younger man gave him a cheeky grin and disappeared into the back. Saturday was the height of the weekend’s events and Morgan Street Café was again busy from open to close and another hour beyond to clean up. Jensen patted Jeff’s back as they stumbled out once more at just past midnight, but again headed for his own vehicle.

\--------

Sunday, blessed Sunday. It was the last day of the Rally and the café had shorter hours as well. Jeff was too tried to be surprised that Jensen was waiting by the door when he walked up. He just unlocked the door and made them both a cup of coffee. Katie found them chatting just inside the door when she showed up a few minutes before the diner opened.

“Hey! Get a room, you two!” She called out even though the two men were standing at least a foot apart. Jensen blushed but Jeff shrugged and leaned in like he meant to suck a mark into Jensen’s collarbone until the younger man pushed him away playfully.

“Dude! I’m not here to help you torture your employees.” He grinned around his coffee cup.

“Amen! You don’t pay me enough to put up with that, boss!” Katie called over her shoulder.

Jeff simply laughed. He had found himself doing that more and more these days. Just being near Jensen, that intriguing green-eyed man, made him feel better about life and the world. They were barely more than friends, but Jeff couldn’t help but want to hang on to the joy he’d found in the last few weeks, and consequently, Jensen.

\------

Sunday was all about wrap-ups and ribbon award ceremonies. Congratulatory malts and lingering goodbye meals kept the cash register at the coffee counter ringing all day. They closed up shop and escorted out the last gang of old men around 8:00pm. It was still light out and a few people lingered in the parking lot, talking over cars and not wanting the night to end.

Jeff caught Jensen’s wrist as they walked out the door together. “Come home with me tonight?” He asked hesitatingly, suddenly worried about blurring the line of propriety by propositioning the man who’d been working for him all weekend.

Jensen made a disgusted face as he sniffed at his shirt but then tried to smile. “Not tonight, man. I’m gross and tired, and I’ve got dishpan hands!” He held out the wrinkled fingers for Jeff’s inspection. “All I want to do is go home, take a shower and sleep until next week.

“I hate to tell you, but next week starts in about four hours.” Jeff joked as he took Jensen’s hands in his own and pulled the other man closer. Between a couple lazy, tired kisses, he whispered. “Can I ask you something?”

Jensen grunted his assent as he closed his eyes and leaned their foreheads together.

“Why did you come in here and work? You don’t need the pocket change I’m going to pay you and I’m sure you had better things to do with your weekend….”Jeff trailed off.

“That’s what friends do.” Jensen replied simply.

“Friends?” Jeff smirked, but his heart seemed to stutter in his chest.

Jensen sighed tiredly, his head slipping down to lay against Jeff’s shoulder. “Yeah friends. It is kind of implied with the term boyfriend.”

Even though the younger man couldn’t see it, Jeff’s face broke into a wide grin. “So you’re my boyfriend now?”

Exhaustion was evident in Jensen’s features when he looked up at Jeff quizzically. “Well I assumed with the dating and kissing and all.” A smirk teased at the corners of his mouth. “I mean you could call me your boo or shorty or something, but I’m kind of a traditionalist and…”

Jeff stopped him with a finger against his lips, and then kissed him quickly. “Smartass.”

“Oh you love my ass.” Jensen winked as he stepped back to make his way to his Jeep.

“Yeah.” Jeff sighed. “Yeah I really think I do.”


	3. And The Boys Play Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff Morgan owns a cafe in a busy college town, Jensen is a grad student, and everyone’s lives are busy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um… I wrote porn. I have no idea what’s come over me. I know I said that two chapters ago, but… yeah.

Jeff woke up late Monday morning. The blue numbers on his alarm clock told him it was almost noon. He stretched out between the sheets and winced at the tight muscles in his legs and the ache in his back. Not for the first time he wondered if he was getting too old for the restaurant biz.

He lay there on his back with his arm spread wide and couldn’t help but think about how empty his bed was and how he had not wanted to wake up alone today. Stretched out in the sunlight flooding through his high windows, Jeff rubbed absently at his belly and thought about the conversation he’d had with Jensen the night before. Boyfriends. Jensen had called them that, like it was so obvious and easy. Maybe it was for him.

Jeff wrinkled his nose at the thought of Jensen hopping from guy to guy. No, Jeff had dated players before, and Jensen didn’t seem the type. He seemed too loyal to his friends, and this last weekend was blinding proof of that. Jeff didn’t think a paycheck would be enough to repay Jensen for showing up to work long dirty hours for three days in a row. He honestly didn’t know how they would have done it without the extra set of willing hands. Jeff couldn’t reconcile that sort of selflessness with a man who was just playing around with Jeff.

Not to mention, that they’d been “together” for almost two months and they hadn’t slept together yet! And now that Jeff got to thinking about that, he wondered why they hadn’t done more than some very mind-blowing kissing.

 _You’re over thinking it, Jeffrey!_ He scrubbed at his face and rolled out of bed, wincing again at his stiff feet. He moved slowly around the apartment, going through his morning routine. He skipped the getting dressed part and padded out into the kitchen for coffee in only a t-shirt and boxers.

As he watched the black nectar drip into the pot, Jeff tried to put his thoughts on Jensen in order. He liked Jensen. He was sure Jensen like him. The end of Jensen’s last term of grad school wasn’t over until December and that was a long way off. Jeff decided he would appreciate the relationship while it lasted and just try to be prepared for when Jensen went off to chase his dreams. Maybe they could even stay friends.

 _Quit stressing, man! Just enjoy him while you’ve got him!_ Jeff chided himself again and poured the coffee into his favorite cup. He made himself turn his thoughts to what he could get done today while the restaurant was closed. He sipped and opened the fridge, quickly deciding grocery shopping was the first priority. Well, the first priority after an hour or so of TV.

Jeff had settled himself on the sofa with his second cup of coffee and had almost gotten to the oldest unviewed program on his DVR, when there was a loud pounding on his door. He jumped, sloshed a bit of coffee onto his shirt, and swore.

“Who is it?” He hollered halfway to the door, torn between the urgency of the knock and his own desire to put on a pair of pants.

“Pizza!” A muffled voice called from the hall.

“What? I didn’t order any…” Jeff stopped when he opened the door to see Jensen, messenger bag over his shoulder and pizza box in hand.

“Yeah, I know.” Jensen said sheepishly. “I thought you’d like something that didn’t come out of one of your own kitchens today.”

“You’re awesome!” Jeff grinned and pulled on Jensen’s arm to draw him inside and close the door behind him.

“No, purely selfish. I was about halfway through my second class when I figured out that you probably didn’t call at 10:30am because you were still sleeping. I suddenly got jealous that you were getting to sleep in and hang out all day. So…” Jensen had set down the box and his bag as he spoke. “I called in sick to work and hoped your offer from last night was still good.” He raised his hand to rub at the back of his neck and looked strangely insecure with the last comment.

Jeff just stepped up into his space, taking the younger man’s face in his and drew him close enough to kiss. He took his time, gently exploring the willing mouth, and enjoying the feel of Jensen’s arms wrapping around his back. Any uncertainty Jeff had been harboring bout Jensen’s desire, went out the window as he was met with a hot need in Jensen’s kiss. Teeth clacked together and eager fingers grasped for purchase as the two men struggled for dominance. Jeff finally let Jensen have it, willingly giving up what the younger man was so desperate for.

Without knowing how they got there, Jeff felt the sofa bump behind his legs and grasped onto Jensen’s hips as he dropped down to the cushions. The other man let out a yelp and he tried not to sprawl across Jeff’s lap. He caught himself with one knee beside Jeff’s and a hand tight on the sofa back behind Jeff’s head. Jensen held that awkward pose for a long moment, flushed and panting as he looked down at Jeff’s kiss swollen lips. Jeff gave him an easy smile and tugged again at his hips.

“Com'ere.” He mumbled as Jensen tumbled forward, straddling Jeff’s thighs but still up on his knees, like he didn’t trust his weight to rest completely on other man’s lap. Jeff didn’t pay him any mind, taking advantage of the position to push Jensen’s shirt up, exposing first his tented jeans, then tanned abs, and finally his broad chest. Jeff let his hands slide up grazing his calloused palms over Jensen’s nipples as he went. Then slid them back down, smiling as Jensen arched slightly into the touch. Jeff leaned in closer, pushing up the shirt again to run a trail of lightly biting kisses down Jensen’s chest.

The younger man stayed as he was, keeping his hands firmly planted on the sofa back, panting slightly and watching Jeff intently. He made a needy whine when long fingers went to the button of his jeans.

“Can I?” Jeff breathed against Jensen’s skin, desperate to touch him, taste him, and draw out more of those needy noises.

“Y…yeah.” Jensen’s hand slid to the older man’s broad shoulders as he stammered his reply.

Jeff felt Jensen’s thighs start to quiver as his fingers blindly worked open the button and zip on his tight jeans. The hands on his shoulders kneaded and squeezed in a strange rhythm with the increasingly needy noises Jensen made. He grabbed the back of the younger man’s shirt and yanked it up and over his head. Jensen quickly followed suit and when they were both shirtless, Jensen finally sank down to sit back on his heels and Jeff’s knees. Jeff took one look at him leaning back, fly open and the tip of his weeping cock peeking up from under the waistband of his underwear, and growled. He reached out to wrap his hands around Jensen’s lower back, pulling the younger man flush against his chest.

Jeff wanted to smile when he felt tentative arms wrapping around his neck, but he was too busy capturing Jensen’s lips again. He groaned into that mouth and rolled his hips up, seeking that sweet friction through layers cotton and denim. Jensen kissed like he was starving, desperate and frantic. His hands lost their hesitancy, roaming up to Jeff’s hair or crossing behind his neck to grasp at his shoulders. Jeff’s own hands kneaded at Jensen’s back while the younger man bent in close to run open mouthed kisses down to where his neck met his shoulders.

Jeff slid a hand between them, smiling at the new noise Jensen made when his hand pushed into damp boxers to pull out that rock hard cock. Taking a second to free his own erection, he quickly grasped them both in his large hand. Jensen’s hips jerked at the stimulation and he gasped out profanities as he arched his back to give Jeff more room to stroke. Sliding and mixing the precum down their shafts, Jeff closed his eyes and lost himself in the waves of pleasure coursing through him. Jensen’s hands still roamed, and he curled in to suck on Jeff’s lip and pant into his neck. It wasn’t very long before he swore again.

“God. Jeff… I’m gonna…” He rasped.

“Yeah baby. Come on. Do it.” Jeff stroked harder, his other hand pulling on Jensen’s neck so he could mouth at the his ear and neck. With a chocked off noise Jensen stiffened in his arms. The hot splashes of his release flooded Jeff’s grasp and pushed Jeff over the edge to his own orgasm.

\---------------------------------------

They spent the afternoon on that same sofa, napping, eating cold pizza and playing Guitar Hero. After a run to the grocery store, Jeff cooked dinner, delayed by the need to blow Jensen in the kitchen, and they ate steak with their feet up on the railing of the rooftop deck.

Later, as they stood kissing goodbye at the door, Jeff asked him to stay again. Jensen shook his head and kissed him again before patting his chest in a manly comforting gesture.

“I want to, but we both know I won’t crack these books open if I’m all distracted by you.” Jeff made a disgruntled grumble against Jensen’s neck. He smelled like the onions Jensen had caramelized for their steaks and the deeper scent of Jensen that Jeff was quickly becoming addicted to. Jensen laughed and pushed him playfully away.

“Suck it up, Morgan!” he laughed.

“I’ll suck something.” Jeff growled again and pulled aside the collar of Jensen’s shirt, intent on leaving another mark. The younger man laughed even harder and pushed again, managing this time to get Jeff at arm’s length.

“How about Friday night? I’ll come by after work, if that’s not past your bed time, old man.” Jeff snorted, pulled on Jensen’s arm and wrapped him into a tight hug before he replied.

“Yeah, man. I’ll be here.”

\---------------------------------------

Wednesday, between class and work, Jensen was picking at a sandwich at the end of the bar while Jeff manned the coffee counter. The older man wiped his way down to where Jensen was smiling up at him. He let their hands brush together, but resisted the urge to kiss him in front of the customers.

“Hey. Could you get out of here a little early on Saturday night?” Jensen asked suddenly, almost in a rush.

“I have to be in here at least part of the day, but Katie can close. Why? You want to spend the whole weekend?” Jeff did his best dirty old man leer and Jensen laughed.

“Chris is throwing this party, supposedly for Beth’s birthday, but…”Jensen shrugged. “I just thought maybe you’d like to come hang out. It should get rolling around nine.”

“Sure.” Jeff smiled bright, as much to reassure Jensen as because it felt like a big step for Jeff to meet his roommates and friends.

Jensen seemed to relax after that and when Jeff asked him about the professor he’d been butting heads with, the conversation fell right back into their easy rhythm.

\---------------------------------------

On Friday night, Jeff was downright chipper at the prospect of Jensen spending the night. When Katie called him on it, she said he was like some big kid getting ready for his first sleepover. Jeff just flipped her off.

The waitresses kicked him out at 10pm even though Jensen wasn’t off work until midnight. It didn’t help Jeff, but it meant that he was a ball of excited energy at home instead of in front of them. He paced, showered, cleaned and finally forced himself lay down on the freshly made bed with a book. He must have dozed off because the next thing he knew, the bed was dipping beside him and Jensen’s warm hand was sliding up his back.

“Hey.” Jeff smiled as he rubbed at his eyes.

“Hey.” Jensen returned the smile, his hand never stopping its slow circuit on Jeff’s back. “You tired?” He looked concerned.

Jeff rolled over, reached out and pulled Jensen down to press their lips together. A long moment later, he rolled them together until Jensen was under him and Jeff could settle their hips together.

“Not too tired for you.” Jeff murmured against the thim skin over Jensen’s collarbone.

“Jeff, I… uh. Um” Jensen started, but Jeff kissed him quiet.

“Yeah. It’s been a while for me too. Just let me take care of you, babe.” Jeff said as he kissed his way down Jensen’s neck and chest, undoing the buttons on his shirt as he went.

Jensen lay back with a smile and let him.

\---------------------------------------

Much later, sated and sweaty, Jensen lay with his head cushioned on Jeff’s shoulder and his right hand tracing lazy circles over Jeff’s heart. The older man curled his arm, pulling the Jensen in to kiss his sweat spiked hair. In the comfortable silence, Jeff wanted to say things, things he knew it was too early to say. He was pretty sure Jensen was one of the best people he’d ever met, and tonight had been amazing, but Jeff reminded himself that Jensen was leaving. Done with school in December and probably back to Texas by January, if the way he talked about his roommates was any indication. He wouldn’t stay and there wasn’t any reason to complicate things. So Jeff just bit his tongue and pulled Jensen in to kiss the top of his head one more time before drifting off to sleep.

\---------------------------------------

Jeff slapped off the alarm at an ungodly hour and was pleased to roll back into the warmth of Jensen’s body. He kissed the sleep sweet skin for a few minutes before forcing his legs out of the bed. He ached in a few good places and couldn’t help but smile as he shuffled to the bathroom.

Jensen joined him halfway through his shower and Jeff protested that he should sleep in while he had the chance. The younger man shut him up by sliding gracefully to his knees and blowing Jeff right there, sloppy, sweet and perfect.

He went in to open the café so he could have the evening off and Jensen showed up, dressed in raggedy tight jeans and a faded t-shirt around 8pm. Jeff leered and Jensen blushed adorably. Katie rolled her eyes, called them disgusting, and kicked them out.

When Jensen pulled up to the house later, the party was obviously already in full swing. People were trickling in and music blared from speakers, though Jeff knew Chris’s band was slated to play live sometime that night. Jensen grasped his wrist and pulled him through the growing tide of college kids and used-to-be college kids, through the front door and into the living room. He grabbed the shoulder of a slightly shorter man with long brown hair who greeted him with a yell and a slap on the shoulder.

“This is Chris, and Chris this is…” Jensen started to say loudly, over the music.

“JENNY!!” A thin blonde woman screeched to a halt beside them, grabbed Jensen’s arm and drug him off deeper into the house as Jensen stammered and sputtered behind her.

Chris laughed, loud and rich, slapping his hand to his leg as he watched them go. He was still smiling when he turned to Jeff and stuck out his hand.

“Christian Kane.”

“Jeff Morgan.”

“Good to meet you, Jeff. Beer?” Chris snagged two red plastic cups out of the hands of a young kid walking by.

“Yes. Thanks!” Jeff sucked down a swallow, thankful to have something to do with his hands. He never was good at just being thrown into a group of strangers and this crowd was making him feel not only nervous, but old as well.

Chris didn’t seem to even notice, just pulled him along, one handshake at a time. He introduced the guys in his band and a tall, skinny kid named Aldis who was mixing the party tunes on a complicated homemade-looking computer/soundboard contraption.

Finally Chris led him to a quieter corner in the kitchen where they could refill their cups from the keg and leaned against the counter.

“Hey man, I gotta tell you that I'm glad to meet you but I'm a little surprised to see you here. Jen had said that he was seeing someone a while back and then asked to bring someone here tonight and I just assumed it would be his girlfriend.” Chris took a swallow of his beer and looked out into the crowd, not noticing Jeff’s sudden surprise.

“His girlfriend?” Jeff managed.

“Well that boy's been on cloud nine for weeks now, and whoever he's dating has got to be something special.” Chris grinned at Jeff like he was looking for agreement.

“Um…Thank you. I'm pretty sure that's me.” Jeff smiled back without humor.

Chris sputtered and his face turned dark. “Huh? What? Jensen's not gay!”

“I think you need to talk to Jensen about that.” Jeff set his cup down and made a hasty retreat out into the living room to grab Jensen back from blonde he now knew was Beth.

Without so much as a nod of acknowledgement to the girl, Jeff pulled him toward the open door to the back yard and growled in Jensen’s ear. “Can I talk to you for a second?”

Outside, Jeff expected the younger man to look mad or insulted, but he just looked confused. “What?”

“Chris said something interesting.” Jeff crossed his arms over his chest. “He said you aren't gay.”

Jensen didn’t even miss a beat. “Cause I'm not… or at least I wasn’t. And I was going to introduce you properly, but Beth...” He waved back toward the house nonchalantly, but Jeff grabbed his hand and interrupted him.

“Wait! You're not?! Oh my god, Jensen! Why didn't you say you weren't into guys that first night? I would have never...oh god what I did last night... Why didn't you say something?” Jeff was suddenly mortified, a wave of guilt and disgust washing over him at the thought of having forced himself on Jensen.

“Jeff!” Jensen grabbed his shoulders and practically yelled at him to get his attention. “Would you please stop having _**my**_ big gay freak out.”

Jensen gave him a shake and tried to force Jeff to meet his eyes. “Jeff, look at me. Yes, I haven't dated a guy before. I’ve thought about men at one time or another, but haven’t acted on it, and I'm from Texas, so I sure as hell didn't talk about it. But I've liked you from almost the minute we met and when you kissed me, yeah it was a bit of a surprise but it felt good and I wanted to feel it again. And last night? God! Last night was one of the best nights of my life, so quit beating yourself up. I may not have liked men before, but I like you now and that's what matters right?”

Jeff looked into his earnest, open face; Jensen pleading to believe him, and let tried to let it go. “Really? Me?” He stammered dumbly.

“Yes, you idiot. Now would you kiss me already?” Jensen grinned and Jeff doubted he would ever be able to say no to that grin. Jensen pulled him closer, hands sliding up to bracket his face and Jeff slid his hands around Jensen’s waist pulling their bodies flush. Just before their lips met, Jeff noticed, offhandedly, that the party had gone strangely quiet. But when they kissed, he forgot to notice anything except Jensen… until the applause started and someone wolf whistled.


	4. Melt Like Sugar Into Black Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff Morgan owns a cafe in a busy college town, Jensen is a grad student. Jensen is cranky and Jeff always smells like coffee.

Jeff was standing at the counter of Morgan Street Café with the shop’s cordless phone cradled between his shoulder and ear. He had a stack of invoices in one hand, a red pen in the other and he was adding up numbers with little hash marks over three pieces of paper.

“Uh huh. Yeah. Yeah, after eight. No, I’ve got a supplier coming in. Uh huh. Okay. Love ya, babe.” Absently he let the phone slide off his shoulder, catching it deftly with his hand and hitting the off button with his thumb. His eyes never left the invoice and his lips moved ever so slightly as he continued to add and cross reference.

“So we’re using the ‘L’ word now?” Kati’s voice, from directly behind him contained an audible smirk.

Jeff turned around, his brow furrowing deeper with more confusion. “What?”

“You just told Jensen you loved him. I mean unless you’re calling Chuck, the Amway guy, babe now, too.” Kati’s grin widened as she gestured at the invoice and phone in Jeff’s hands.

Jeff stared at her for a long moment, his brain processing what she’d said and replaying his phone call with Jensen.

“I did just tell him I loved him…” He tried to run a hand through his hair and just managed to smack himself in the head with the cordless phone.

Kati giggled. “What? You didn’t mean to?”

“Well, it was habit. Like when I talk to my mom or Billy…”

“Or me and Tom when you’re tired.” She filled in with another smirk.

“Huh?” Jeff, just starting to regain his footing in this conversation, slipped back into confusion.

Kati chuckled again. “It’s how you say goodbye, Jeff. Mostly to your family, but sometimes to us here too. No worries.” She patted his arm as she headed out to check on her customers. “We love you too, big guy.”

Jeff just continued to stare at the place where she’d been standing in stunned response. He did love her, in a way, and considered most of his employees as extended family. And he did always tell his family that he loved them when he hung up. But Jensen…. He’d been distracted by the invoice and not really paying attention to how he said goodbye. Jeff wanted to think more about what it meant, but just then the door chimed and a gaggle of college girls lined up for their afternoon coffee fix.

\-----

Later, Jensen stormed into Morgan Street Café and almost threw his messenger bag into the corner booth where Jeff’s laptop was already open next to a now cold cup of coffee. Jeff swished the milk he was steaming one more time and watched that now familiar entrance with a fond smile. He turned his smile up a notch as he aimed it at the last customer in the little rush that had interrupted his bookwork and wished her a good day. After wiping the counter and his hands, Jeff snagged one of the little suckers he kept on the counter for kids; butterscotch flavored.

“Bring me out a coke, would ya, Kate?” He called through the pass through before he ambled over to the booth.

Jensen hadn’t sat down yet. He was doing a jerky little pace in the aisle along the empty booths, running his fingers through his hair. The motion made it look vaguely like the prickly stuffed hedgehog Jeff had had as a kid. He kept that observation to himself as he ran a wide warm hand up Jensen’s tense back and gripped the back of his neck. He gave the younger man a squeeze and a little shake even though chances were 50/50 his touch would get slapped away. Today he was in luck and even though Jensen let out a frustrated little growl, he leaned into Jeff’s touch.’

“Kati’s bringing you a coke.” Jeff murmured against his neck as Jensen gave him a half-hearted hug of welcome. Jeff tossed the sucker down on the table, like maybe it wasn’t intended for Jensen, and then folded himself into the bench seat in front of his computer.

Jeff had been testing out a few theories on how to handle his boyfriend’s occasional cranky moods. After a couple of burnt fingers, he’d decided it was best to treat Jensen like a hot pan. When you’re finishing off that seared roast, you have to carefully pull that hot skillet from the oven, set it off to the side and let it cool down for just a minute. If you pour in the liquid to deglaze it too soon, the oil will spit and splatter, and your sauce will go up in a cloud of steam. It’s also liable to burn your hand or face while it’s at it. Jeff suppressed another smile at the passing thought of Jensen as a _bordelaise_ sauce.

Jensen huffed again as he sat down, but there was a little quirk to his lips that told Jeff he was coming back to calm. After he unwrapped the sucker, Jensen started to unpack his bag and pull out his homework. Kati dropped off the Coke with surprisingly little comment and the two men worked in silence for about an hour as the café buzzed around them.

Finally Jeff hit save and sat back, reaching up to stretch out the kink in his shoulders. He yawned and scrubbed a hand over his face. When he looked up, Jensen was watching him over the top of his laptop screen.

“What?” Jeff asked.

Jensen’s lips quirked just so the little dimples at the corners of his mouth showed. “Long day?” he asked as he sat back from his homework.

Jeff smiled, slow and easy and leaned in closer to reply. “No, man. Just a day. You want to talk about yours?”

This time Jensen’s smile matched Jeff’s, relaxed and genuine and he reached out a hand to squeeze Jeff’s on the table between them. “It’s better now. Thanks.”

\-----

As sleep slipped away, the first thing Jeff was conscious of was that he was warm. Not just the sleepy, blanket-buried warm, but the not-alone-in-bed warm. The second thing he realized was that his left arm was asleep. Jeff grimaced at the pins and needles sensation as he opened his eyes and smiled into the spiky mussed hair that filled his vision.

Their first night together, Jeff had had to almost physically drag Jensen to snuggle with him. Since then, though, they fell asleep tangled together, even if one was sound asleep when the other came to bed. Jeff had gotten used to having him there, in his bed and in his house. Boots by the front door, cans of Coke in the fridge and gray socks in his laundry. (Jensen had discovered when he left his mother’s house that all his socks ended up gray. So he had just started buying them that color to begin with. Jeff, who knew what bleach was for and how to sort his laundry, only owned white and a couple pairs of black for dress.)

Jeff slipped carefully from the bed and pulled on a pair of sleep pants from the floor. He checked to be sure Jensen hadn’t woken before padding quietly to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.

To Jeff, coffee was a religion, a way of life, a piece of simple everyday magic. He even had a ritual. He cleaned the pot then let the water run cold while he wiped down the machine. He filled the pot to the desired amount, perfectly calculated for the number of worshipers and the length of service. Coffee is no good after an hour and shouldn’t be wasted.

The first morning Jeff had watched Jensen mix together a long pour of milk with sugar, ice and day old coffee for his breakfast, he’d been appalled. Jensen had laughed at the faces Jeff made and kissed him goodbye. Since that day, however, Jeff had gotten into the habit of making sure the little pot in his kitchen was empty when Jensen stayed over to avoid such sacrilege.

Today it was 7 cups of water and 3 rounded tablespoons of medium roast, freshly ground coffee. As it brewed, he had five minutes to stand and breathe as he listened to the little machine gurgle and bubble to life. The ritual continued with his favorite mug and one bare spoonful of sugar. He swirled the spoon around the cup three times, drew the tip of the spoon across the edge of the cup and placed it, bowl side up on a napkin. Lift, inhale, blow, sip and smile; the ritual was complete.

Just as Jeff was pouring his second cup, Jensen made his appearance, blurry eyed and yawning. Jeff snagged the mug he thought of as Jensen’s out of the cupboard and poured him a cup as well. Jensen took it with a grunt Jeff translated as ‘thanks’ and they stood there together, leaning against the counter. Jensen held his cup in both hands, a closed-eyed expression of reverence on his face as he sipped and inhaled the steam.

Jeff watched him with a fond smile, reaching out to stroke a hand down Jensen’s side. He marveled at how his hand fits perfectly on Jensen’s hip with his long fingers slipped under the waist band of his boxers. The younger man sighed and shifted into his touch and Jeff’s smile widened. He stepped closer, hand sliding across the freckled lower back as he moved into the brief space between Jensen and the corner of the counter. With his arms wrapped around Jensen, he pulled the other man flush against him, back to chest, and nuzzled into his neck.

“Mmmm. You smell good.” He murmured between nibbling kisses.

“You smell like coffee.” Jensen countered as he turned in his arms. “You always smell like coffee.” H smiled as he leaned in to press his lips to Jeff’s. They kissed slow and languid until Jeff slowly pulled back, catching Jensen’s chin before he could move down to Jeff’s broad chest.

“Hey. I was thinking we could talk.” He kissed the crease that suddenly appeared between Jensen’s eyebrows and chuckled. “No. Nothing bad. I just… Here. Take your coffee and talk to me while I make breakfast.”

Jensen climbed up on the barstool Jeff pulled around for him and watched as the older man started pulling out pans and ingredients.

“What did you want to talk about?” Jensen’s voice was still wary despite Jeff’s reassurance.

“How are things with you and Chris?” Jeff pulled a bowl of chopped onions and peppers out of the fridge and started them in a pan with a pad of butter.

“Fine?” It was more of a question than an answer.

“Well I was just wondering, you know, after the party last week and then yesterday when you were upset.” Six eggs were cracked in quick succession over Jeff’s bowl and he started to whisk them with milk.

“Oh. No man.” Jensen chuckled. “Chris is cool. He gave me a bit of hell about not telling him sooner and made me promise to bring you by more often. I think he just wants to grill you all big-brother style.”

Jeff snorted in amusement as he tossed the onions and peppers in the sauté pan and moved to the cutting board with a bag of fresh spinach.

“And yesterday…” Jensen sighed and rubbed his face before he continued. “Yesterday was just a thesis meeting. They don’t like what I have so far and I have to… well not completely start over, but switch direction enough that I have to reorganize it all from the beginning again.” He stood up and paced slowly around the kitchen as Jeff added the rough chopped spinach to the onions and used tongs to turn the mixture around.

“I just wanted to be done, and now I have to spend twice as much time on it...” His jerky steps quickened as Jensen got back on what was obviously an old familiar path of worry.

“And that tour this August for Chris’s band, Kane. I told you about that. Two weeks touring bars and clubs to get their sound out. Well I committed to being a roadie and cameraman for them in August, but I didn’t commit to giving up my whole life to his band. They’re always over at the house, practicing, planning, and writing songs. I think Beth has more clothes in our laundry than I do!” Jensen threw up his hands in frustration.

Jeff dumped the vegetables into a baking dish, poured over the eggs and milk and slid the whole mix into the oven before taking Jensen’s arm and leading him over to the sofa. Jensen remembered to grab his coffee cup, but kept right on talking.

“I mean, I love the man, but he knows I want to finish up this degree and do more than just sing back up and schlep his gear. I hate to leave him in a lurch, but I need to get out of that house. I’ve got to have some more time and space to work on my thesis, and every thump and bump interrupts me.”

“Move in here.” Jeff said quietly.

“What?” Jensen, who’d been getting lost in his own thoughts, turned his sharp green eyes to Jeff.

“Move in here with me. It’s quiet, I’ve got a spare room, it’s closer to campus, and I’m hardly here anyway.” Jeff tried to make it sound logical and casual, even though his heart was in his throat at the thought of Jensen saying no, rejecting him.

The shocked look was gone, but Jensen’s face was unreadable.

“Hey, Jeff…” Jensen looked down at the coffee mug in his hands. “Before I answer that, there was something I wanted to talk to you about. Yesterday, on the phone… “ Jensen licked his lips like his mouth had gone suddenly dry. Jeff could relate as he felt his heart drop from his throat to a dreadful knot in the pit of his stomach. “You said something…”

“Oh you heard that.” Jeff was careful not to move, he didn’t want to spook the younger man. He kept his voice gentle as he spoke to his own coffee cup. “Well, I know it hasn’t been very long, and you've got plans for the future and movign on, and it wasn’t exactly how I meant to say it the first time, but… “ He chewed his own bottom lip before forcing himself to continue in a rush. “Well, I didn’t lie. If it’s too soon, I understand, but I meant what I said.”

The cushions of the couch dipped as Jensen shifted, his coffee cup quietly clinked onto the tile of the coffee table. “Hey Jeff.” He said as he dipped his head to try and meet the older man’s gaze.

Jeff steeled himself and looked up to meet those bright green eyes. “Yeah?”

Jensen was smiling at him, all warm and inviting as he moved close enough to slide his hands up to Jeff’s cheeks and look him square in the eye. “If I’m moving in here, I’m not going to be sleeping in your spare bedroom.”


	5. When Your Long Day is Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff Morgan owns a cafe in a busy college town, Jensen is a grad student. Jensen can barely drag his feet and Jeff knows what he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [weimar27](http://weimar27.livejournal.com/) was having a bad night and I decided to tell her a bedtime story. This is what happened in our chat window. It doesn't directly follow the other parts of this 'verse, as a matter of fact the timing is a little messy. It is also in a different POV, but she said I had to clean it up and share it, and she's the boss.

There was once a young man with freckles on his nose who went by the name Jensen. He had this crazy job at the university radio station. Usually it was just late nights on the air, reading the news, taking requests and trying not to poke his eyes out when someone requested 'All By Myself.' But some times, just some times, his boss, the eccentric guy everyone called Craigy Ferg, would require him to work what was affection ally called "special overtime." It wasn't necessarily over 40 hours, you see. It just meant that crazy old Craig had some promotional scheme cooked up in his twisted Scottish brain that needed extra hands. Or in this case, whole bodies.

This week it was the university's finals stress relief program. Craig had decided that in an effort to promote awareness for National College Radio Week and help students de-stress, his staff needed to get out and meet the people! The stress relief program was a three day event that brought in volunteers from around campus and the community. A local animal shelter was bringing in little wiggly puppies and cute cuddly kittens to the student union for people to get some animal therapy. Students from a nearby massage therapy school were also there offering 15 minute chair massages. The Future Teachers of America, elementary chapter, was encouraging students to get in touch with their inner child and experience the simple joys of coloring with crayons. A few other groups were scattered around the union planning three days of fun, frivolous activities and Craig wanted to be a part of it.

Somewhere between the childish delights of puppies and crayons, Craig thought it would be a good idea to mic up his radio jockeys and then have them give, what he called, Horsey Rides to their fellow students. Imagine, if you will, grown men and one very petite woman, giving other grown ups piggy back rides to an uproarious audience both live and on radio waves. Craig, in his promotion induced frenzy, even paid some really tall kid to run around in a thick furry horse costume, even though it was a very hot May.

Among the gathering crowd was a young freshman named Jared. He was exceptionally well prepared for all his finals thanks to his excellent tutor. A tutor who just happened to be the aforementioned Jensen. But even though he was enrolled in mostly easy A classes and very well prepared, Jared felt the need to thoroughly test out every single stress reliever available. Jensen was sure Jared wouldn't know stress if it hit him in the face like the Nerf darts he was currently shooting at everyone in sight. Regardless, Jared insisted on petting all the puppies, snuggling all the kittens, coloring with all the crayons, and riding every single disc jockey.

* You need a visual aid for this part of the story... <http://yfrog.com/z/ed4aajdj> *

Craig loved Jared and thought the event was a raging success. Jensen, however, thought differently. At the end of the three day stretch, after three finals (two all essay and one monstrous multiple choice that he barely had time to read thoroughly, let alone answer), two late night shifts at the real mic behind the actual discs, and two days of toting overgrown toddlers around the campus plaza, poor freckled Jensen was not only tired, brain dead and cranky, but in serious pain as well.

He limped down the street, barely resisting the urge to drag his messenger bag behind him like a lost boy dragging his teddy bear. Up ahead he saw a sign, simply lettered and brightly lit. Familiar aromas of coffee and the open fire grill wafted toward him on the evening breeze and Jensen closed his eyes, letting his nose lead his tired aching feet the last few steps and in the door of Morgan Street Cafe.

Behind the register stood a tall man, dark hair curling around his collar, and just a touch of grey salting the scruff of the black five o'clock shadow he always seemed to wear. The tag on his apron said Jeff and to the casual observer, he just looked like a slightly more mature version of every other barrista and waiter in a town full of restaurants and coffee shops. Few people knew what Jensen knew. 'Jeff' was just a code name, a cover, an alias. He was really, in Jensen's eyes, a superhero.

Jeff smiled at Jensen, slow and easy, wide and warm. He wiped his hands on his apron and then his brow furrowed as he registered the sight of bedraggled, freckled Jensen. Before Jensen had barely had time to open his eyes from his aromatic journey into the cafe, Jeff was around the counter and had him by the shoulders, pulling him close. Jensen flinched at the pull on his abused muscles.

A growl was upon Jensen's lips. He took it back. Jeff wasn't a superhero, he wasn't the bringer of calm peacefulness, or warm caffeinated goodness. He was the bringer of manhandling and pain. Jensen growled and batted weakly at Jeff's strong chest, the only thing he could see, and the only thing (above the waist) that his hands could reach, so surrounded was he in Jeff's embrace.

"Get off. Hurts."

"Jensen? Where does it hurt? You look like you've been run over by a bus!" Jeff stepped back and didn't try to squeeze Jensen anymore, but he didn't drop his hands away from their spot on his shoulders either.

"I feel like I've been run over by a bus, and sucked on the exhaust for a while. Back, feet, head. Everything hurts." Jensen did not whine. Grown ass Texas men did not whine. His voice was just hoarse from all the radio jockeying. Yeah. That's it.

"Sit." Pushy Jeff was back. Jensen wasn't crazy about this turn of events, but his brain was too mushy to protest. Jeff was sitting him on one of the padded benches by the door for customers waiting for booths and he was leaving Jensen alone. No more of that painful grabbing stuff. Jensen sighed in relief, put his head back on the wall and closed his eyes. He probably fell asleep, maybe fell unconscious. WAY before he wanted to be moving again, Jeff was back, one warm hand pulling him up at the arm pit and guiding him gently out the door. Jensen was too tired to protest, he just went with it. The next time he opened his eyes and took stock of his surroundings, Jeff was guiding him into his spacious apartment, one arm still firmly around Jensen's bicep and the other juggling keys and a carry out bag from his restaurant.

"You. Strip and come in to the bathroom. I'm going to take care of you, sweetheart. Just try.... try to relax and not bite me, okay?" He smiled as he set down the bag and headed for the bathroom. It was a common tease, the biting thing and Jensen tried to smile.

Jensen struggled out of his shirt... shirts. Why did he have to wear so many layers?! He toed off his shoes and undid his belt and jeans as he shuffled, zombie-like, down the hall after Jeff.

He leaned in the doorway to the bathroom to pull off his socks and cocked his head, admiring the view of Jeff bent over the bathtub running steaming hot water and folding up a towel for a headrest at one end. He didn't bother to try to hide his admiration when Jeff finished pouring in bath salts and turned around. Jeff had the decency to blush and stepped up close, hooking his fingers into the waist band of Jensen's boxers.

"Hey there. You looking at something in particular." Jeff narrowed his eyes at Jensen in mock suspicion.

"Nope. Just, you know, admiring the scenery."

"Well admire all you want. Just do it from in there." Jeff pointed at the bathtub quickly filling with hot water. "Get settled. I'll be right back." Jeff gave a mischievous grin and tugged down Jensen's shorts to his knees before sliding past him and back out into the hall.

"Yes Boss!" Jensen called after him as he kicked off the last of his clothes and tested the water with a toe. No his back didn't like holding one foot in the air. There would be no testing.. only putting the foot right down into the tub regardless of how hot the water was..... Jensen hissed.

"Would it be weird if I quoted my mother and told you it was for your own good?" Jeff called from the other room.

"Yes." Jensen returned.

"Okay. Then I won't say that and you can either do as I tell you or go home, pour your own bath and make your own supper."

"That wasn't entirely not weird either." Jensen mumbled to himself as he slid down into the tub, another hiss when the water reached his more sensitive parts, and then a sigh when the heat started to penetrate his back.

He had settled back and was just working up the energy to try and shut off the water with his toes when Jeff returned with a tray that smelled heavenly even through the salted steam.

Jeff settled the tray and shut off the water. He picked up a large thick mug and held it out to Jensen. Shaved Parmesan cheese and a couple of rustic croutons floated in a pool of dark soup.

"French onion. Good and beefy." Jeff said as he laid a hand towel over the edge of the tub and balanced a plate of thick sliced and buttered bread on flat surface.

"Margarite made this awesome sourdough today. I snagged the last loaf."

Jensen sipped his soup, feeling the thick broth warm him all the way down, and the painful knot of old anxiety... or was that hunger? When was the last time he ate? Well whatever it was that was knotted in his stomach slowly smoothed out as well.

Jeff set a sweating bottle of dark beer on the floor within Jensen's reach, and then sat back with his own mug of soup on the closed toilet and smiled.

"So... rough day?"

"Understatement of the year." Jensen mumbled around a mouthful of bread. My God this was good. When had he had bread this good??

When Jeff just continued to sit back and watch him expectantly, Jensen swallowed and started telling about his adventures as the Human Pony. When he got to the part where Jared attempted to leap onto another guy's back from Jensen's back, and the sickening crunch, Jeff winced in sympathy.

"It sounds like you probably pulled something. Finish up your beer and maybe we'll see if I can remember how to do more with my hands than make food."

"You mean... like a back rub?" Jensen's voice was almost wistful... but again. Grown ass Texas men weren't wistful over back rubs either.

"Yeah. I mean." Jeff grinned and clinked his beer against Jensen's.

That night, Jensen slept better than he thought possible and in the morning he did end up biting Jeff, but he was smiling and Jeff didn't really didn't mind at all.  



	6. Dare You to Let Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff Morgan owns a cafe in a busy college town, Jensen is a grad student and they've both got issues.

**"** Boss!” Kati called over the bang of pans and roar of the industrial dishwasher. When she saw Jeff raise his head, egg-encrusted pan in one hand, blue scratch pad in the other, she waved the old fashioned black corded phone receiver at him and tossed it down on the counter. Jeff dropped the strata pan back into the sink. He really hated Sunday afternoon dishes. The stratas and egg casseroles were a hit with the customers and a way to cut down on the grill orders during the brunch rush. The problem was, no matter what they did, Jeff still had to spend all afternoon scraping egg residue out of his pans by hand. He dried those hands on his apron as he dodged Mike at the saute station and picked up the phone.

“Morgan.” He answered, wondering briefly who was calling on a Sunday. No vendors worked the weekend and all his social calls usually went to his cell phone.

“Jeff.” Jensen’s voice was tight and low, hard to hear over the din of the kitchen. Jeff moved around the corner, pulling the cord almost to its limit to step into the relatively quieter hall that lead to the restrooms.

“Jensen? What’s...” He started but Jensen cut him off.

“I need you to do that thing you do.” Here Jeff could hear an odd echo to Jensen’s voice, like he maybe he was in a bathroom.

“What thing?” Jeff was honestly confused.

“I don’t know what it is!” Now with the sudden outburst, he could hear the frustration and exasperation in Jensen’s voice. “Whatever that thing is that happens when you talk to me and I don’t feel like strangling my friends anymore.”

Jeff chuckled. He wondered if he should perhaps be more sympathetic, but at this point in their relationship, he’d laughed at Jensen’s temper often enough to know he could get away with it. “What am I now, the Jensen whisperer?”

Jensen growled and Jeff could hear water running as he thumped around noisily in the bathroom. “Seriously man,” Jeff said. “You’ve got to get out of there. You’re supposed to be writing that damn paper so I can take you out tonight, not fighting with your roommates.” he grinned at the time clock on the wall and made sure to let it color his voice as he continued. “You know, there’s nobody playing guitar or screaming over video games at my place.” He’d been dropping that same sort of hints to Jensen every chance he got over the last month since he’d first offered to let Jensen move in. The younger man had been dragging his feet, and Jeff understood that no matter how often he said it could be a normal roommate situation, it still seemed like a big step for their fledgling relationship.

“Yeah yeah, so you keep telling me. I think I’m finally ready to take you up on that offer. I’m going to throw some stuff in my car and we’ll talk about the logistics when you get off tonight.” his voice was calmer now, and Jeff mentally patted himself on his back for being the man who could do that for Jensen.

“You’ve got the key, sweetheart. Just go on in and work until I get there. I’ll bring supper and we can talk until you’re comfortable with it. You better now? Cause I’ve got to get back to my dishes.”

Jensen hrmmed an affirmative sound and Jeff smiled. “Hey Jeff.” Jensen said quietly.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

“Hey. That’s what friends do, remember?” Jeff replied softly.

\-------

Jensen had brought over a suitcase and a couple boxes of personal items. Jeff brought italian meatball subs and a cool cucumber salad. They sat down at Jeff’s kitchen table and had a long, clinical discussion about everything from money and boundaries, to pet peeves and which way the toilet paper went on the roller. They decided that Jensen’s roommates were counting on his share of the rent for at least two more months. Since it didn’t cost Jeff anymore to have Jensen staying there, he just asked the poor grad student to put in for some groceries.

The only thing that troubled Jeff was that Jensen said he didn’t want to put more pressure on his friends by telling them about the move yet. He said he’d tell them he was spending more time at Jeff’s to work on his studies. Jensen seemed pretty satisfied with the arrangement, but Jeff couldn’t shake the nagging feeling that Jensen was keeping one foot in Christian’s house in case this thing between them went sour.

Finally, when Jeff thought they’d talk about everything possible, he pushed aside the paper they’d been using to crunch numbers and reached out across the table.

“Are we done?” He gave his best puppy eyes and Jensen grinned, laying his palm across Jeff’s.

“Yeah, babe. I...”Jensen was cut off suddenly by Jeff standing, moving around the table and manhandling Jensen up into his arms.

“Good!” Jeff said with a growl. “Because I have wanted to taste you since about 10 o’clock this morning.”

Jensen threw back his head and laughed, the graceful arch of his throat inviting Jeff the way it had that first time they’d sat talking all night at the diner. This time he didn’t hold back. He simply moved in to suck a mark to it, sliding his hands down to pull Jensen closer and grope at his ass. Jensen’s own hands grasped at Jeff’s back and he could feel the scratch of his nails through the thin cotton of his shirt, sending shivers up his spine.

Much later, as they lay together in a tangle of sheets and limbs, Jensen snoring softly against Jeff’s chest, he congratulated himself on such a great idea.

\-----

In the morning Jeff woke up alone and a little sore. He tumbled, more than slid, out of the bed and stretched his arms up to the ceiling, feeling the strangely pleasant burn of well-used muscles. He pulled on some clothes from the floor and rolled his shoulders on his way to the bathroom. Only halfway through brushing his teeth did he stop to wonder where Jensen was. Then he shrugged off the mother-henish thought by reminding himself that Jensen was a grown man with a life that involved more than lazy mornings in bed with his boyfriend.

Just as he was pondering calling said boyfriend, Jeff heard the sound of cupboard doors and pans in his kitchen. He smiled at his reflection and ran a hand vainly through his bedhead hair before making his way out to the kitchen. Once there, he was greeted by the sight of Jensen bent over, half lost in the recesses of his oversized fridge.

“Well that’s a good start to my morning.” Jeff said by way of greeting. Jensen chuckled and straightened up, a carton of eggs in his hand.

“Hey, man.” Jensen said with a smile. “I heard you getting up and figured I’d make you breakfast.” Jeff noticed that Jensen’s hair was also sleep mussed and that he was wearing that hideous yellow WCRX t-shirt he loved. He also had on a pair of plaid sleep pants Jeff was pretty sure he’d last seen in his clean laundry basket. Simply put, Jensen looked delectable.

“A guy could get used to that. Are you sure you want to spoil me right off the bat like this?” Jeff moved across the room to join the other man at the stove. Jensen greeted him with a quick, chaste peck on the lips.

“Yeah. My way of saying thanks for helping me out here.” He turned to face the pans he put out on the stove and Jeff could see the two dark marks he’d left on Jensen’s neck the night before. “So what do you want? I’m no Mikey, but I can do french toast or an omlet.”

Jeff crowded in closer, slipping one hand around Jensen’s hip and under the waistband of the almost too big pajama pants. He nuzzled at Jensen’s neck and whispered against his ear. “You, sweetheart.”

Jensen tried to chuckle, but it came out as a shuddering sigh and he tilted his head to give better access. He moaned softly at Jeff’s gentle nibbling kisses. “I have to leave for class in about an hour, so if you want me to cook,” Jensen gasped and then breathed out slowly as Jeff’s fingers trailed along inside his pants, pushing the waistband lower to fondle his ass. “If you want breakfast, we better save this for tonight.”

Jeff stopped kissing and simply laid his forehead against Jensen’s shoulder, groaning with exaggerated frustration. “Fine fine!” he tried to sound very put upon. “Just an omelet is fine.” he lifted his head to grin at Jensen. “I’ve got this awesome cheese in the fridge.” They exchanged one more smiling kiss and then set to work making coffee and eggs.

When Jensen kissed him goodbye later that morning, Jeff couldn’t help smiling long after the door had closed between them.  
\-----

Less than three weeks later, Kane was packing the van for their two week tour. Jensen had been videotaping the band since they’d all been playing in the Carlson’s garage back home. He also knew he’d have a marketing project for one of his final semester classes. So when Christian started booking the band on a whirlwind tour of honky tonks and bars across the southeast, Jensen had agreed to follow along as roady and camera man. The plan was to use the footage for his project and some videos for the band’s website.

The morning they left, Jeff saw them off with a thermos of coffee and a cooler of sandwiches better than any they’d find on the road.

“I packed you all some road food. The sandwiches ought to be eaten first, but Margarite’s cookies and the chips should last you a few days.” Jeff said as he shoved a blue cooler from behind the counter with his foot.

“Hey. Thanks, man. You didn’t have to do that.” Jensen said with a grin. “That’ll really help us get as far as we want to go tonight without stopping.”

Jensen reached out with one hand and Jeff met him halfway, crushing him into a strong hug and kissing him as throughally as he could get away with at the front counter of his restaurant.

“Geez, man. It’s only two weeks. Not like I’m going off to war.” Jensen laughed against his shoulder, but hugged him back just as tight.

\-----

At first the nights home alone without Jensen there or on the phone weren’t bad. Peaceful if empty. After a few days went by, though, and Jeff hadn’t heard from Jensen, he finally broke down and called late on a Thursday night.

Loud music blared and reverberated through the phone when Jensen answered. “Jeff! They’re heading on stage in just a few minutes. I can’t talk, but I’ll call you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, sure babe.” Jeff tried not to sound disappointed but couldn’t help but feel it when the line went suddenly dead.

\----  
“You’re moping.” Kati stated as she closed the cash drawer after ringing up a sale and watching the customers walk out the door.

“What?” Jeff looked up from where he was crouched behind the counter, cleaning out the little fridge there.

“Lover boy is off galavanting around the countryside and you’re stuck here feeling old.” She leaned back against the counter and crossed her arms, looking for all the world like he was some toddler she was babysitting and not her boss doing menial grunt work.

“Am not.” It sounded petulant even to Jeff’s ears. Kati laughed. Mike called it her witch cackle and Kati didn’t bother being offended when he said it.

“You could have gone along, you know. It’s not like we couldn’t have handled it without you. Especially now when the campus is empty.”

Jeff groaned as he piled expired boxes of concentrate on the counter and pulled himself up to his feet. “I wasn’t invited.” Wow. Petulance was becoming a lingering condition.

Kati rolled her eyes and slid the garbage can closer to him with her foot. “Hey genius. You said groupies had been following them for days, and none of them were ‘invited’.” Her bright blue nails flashed as she did the finger quotes. “Just drive over, get a motel room, show up at the bar and go home with a guy from the band. It’ll be like my freshman spring break in Arizona, only he’ll still know your name in the morning.”

Jeff laughed. “I’m fine, Kate. I don’t need to go following Jensen around the country. Been there, done that.” he repeated the same words to her that he told himself every time his phone didn’t ring in the midmorning.

Kati snorted. “Fine. I didn’t want to open on your days anyway.” Her voice was snarky, but her smile and the hand on his shoulder were sympathetic.

Jeff wasn’t pining. Really. He was putting his free time to good use. He’d read that book on his nightstand, cleaned his apartment and the extra scary parts of the restaurant. The problem was that as soon as he was done with something, and stepped back to admire the productiveness, the empty, restless feeling was back.

\------

“I’m gonna sleep in the fucking van!” Jensen huffed and Jeff smiled. It was 6am on day 11 of the tour and he’d finally called from the road, not to tell Jeff he missed him, but to bitch about having to sleep on the motel room sofa since the others had taken over the beds with last night’s conquests.

“Just get another room, man.” Jeff suggested.

“Nah. I laid on that bed earlier and it wasn’t any more comfortable than the bench in the van. I’ll be fine. Just...” He trailed off and Jeff could imagine him stalking up and down the hallway of some cheap hotel.

“What is it?” Jeff asked gently, knowing instinctively that taking his turn to sleep on the room’s loveseat wasn’t the only thing bothering Jensen.

“It’s all just chasing tail and drinks. We’re not actually making any money, hell not even breaking even and... “ Jensen sputtered and Jeff could hear a door slamming behind him and the sounds of traffic in the background. “These little girls are just throwing themselves at us. That’s all fine and dandy for Chris & Steve, but I’m...” He let his rant trail off though he was still breathing a little heavy into the phone.

Jeff closed his eyes and swallowed hard against the words he’d started planning to say when Jensen had leveled this summer tour at him. He took a deep breath and started “If you want something, Jens, I understand. This trip’s a great experience and you’re young...”

“Shut the fuck up, man!” Jensen’s tinny phone voice was angry. “You really don’t get this, do you, Jeff?” He didn’t wait for an answer, just tumbled on. “I don’t want anyone else. It’s not some sense of honor or loyalty or good christian boy of me. I don’t want anybody but you. I love you and I was halfway across the country when I figured that out.

“So quit with this martyr act shit. I don’t believe a word of it, and if I did, I’d be seriously doubting whether or not we’re on the same page with this whole thing. But since you decided to play that fucking card, now I’m stuck here yelling this at you in the parking lot of some no tell motel with some drunk girl’s puke on my shoes. This was no how I wanted to do this. So just...” Jeff was sure he could hear Jensen grinding his teeth. He took a deep breath and continued in a softer, more controlled voice.

“Lets just forget this conversation happened, okay? I’ll call you tomorrow and we’ll talk more when I get back.”

“Jensen...” Jeff started but choked, a lump in his throat.

“Tomorrow, Jeff.” Jensen replied quietly and disconnected the call.

\---------

That afternoon, Jeff was standing in front of the counter in black jeans and a cream colored henley, his usual scruff grown out to a short beard just starting to be salted. He had one hand on the top of a duffle bag over his shoulder, but was fingering a list on the counter in front of him with the other.

“And then you also need to make sure...”

“Boss!” Alona snatched the list out from under his twitching fingers. “You don’t need to read it to me. I am literate, you know. AND,” her eyes widened as she emphasized the word, “We have done this before. Now go!”

The waitresses practically shoved him toward the door. The sun was still high overhead, but it was about an hour later than Jeff wanted to be heading out. That morning, after two hours of going back and forth with himself, he’d finally decided he had to be where Jensen was. The guy had said he wanted to do this in person, and Jeff didn’t think that could be more right. He was just rounding the corner, headed for the garage where he kept his car when he practically ran into a man leaning against the wall of the garage.

“Jensen?” Jeff exclaimed even as his hands came up to grasp at his broad shoulders.

“Hey.” Jensen said wearily.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Jeff’s fingers dug into Jensen’s shirt, but he couldn’t stop himself from shaking the infuriating man in front of him.

“Had to see you.” Jensen replied.

“Oh God, Jensen? Did you drive after staying up all night?” Jeff slid his arm around Jensen’s waist and lead him down the alley and across the street to the city park.. It was just a small green space with trees and a few benches, but it was away from the prying eyes of the cafe and closer than his apartment.

As they stepped out into the bright sunshine from the alley, Jeff could see the deepened lines on Jensen’s face, the bags under his eyes. He looked completely exhausted. Jeff pulled him to the nearest bench and pushed him down onto it. Jensen sprawled across the wooden slats, watching as Jeff dropped his bag and sank down onto the other end. Jeff could feel those cool green eyes on him, but he just scrubbed his hands over his face and peered out across the deepening shadows of the park.

“So...”Jeff drawled after a couple long, silent minutes.

“One of us ought to be the chick and get this started.” Jensen quipped and Jeff could hear the smirk in his voice. He turned with his own easy smile, the one that said ‘ _Hey, I see you. I’m not fooled by your masks._ ’

“You had something you wanted to say to my face?” Jeff said.

Jensen scoffed. “Jerk.” He leaned forward, sliding closer to Jeff until their legs touched. He reached out and pulled Jeff’s hand into his lap, twining their fingers together. When he spoke again, it was to their hands.

“I told Christian I had enough footage and that I needed to get back to prep for school.” Jeff could see the corners of his mouth quirk up and waited for Jensen to continue.

“He called ‘Bullshit’. Said I was dick-whipped and that he’d never thought he’d see the day.” Jeff tensed, his fingers clenched involuntarily around Jensen’s. The other man just petted his arm with his free hand. “No, man. Chill. He didn’t mean it that way. He was smiling and he told me he was happy for me, for us.” Jensen still didn’t look up.

“I told him I was moving out and that I thought I was in love with you.” Jensen chuckled then. “He said he wondered when I was finally going to figure that out. I guess it’s been pretty obvious to everyone else.” He took a deep breath and continued. “So I borrowed Beth’s car and they asked some guy who’s been following them for the last four days to be a roadie and here I am. I didn’t want to be away from you another night. How sappy is that?” Jensen gestured emphatically and Jeff just laughed. He reached out his free hand to grip the back of Jensen’s neck, his thumb caressing at the stubbled jaw until Jensen met his eyes.

“So you love me, huh?” Jeff asked with a smile.

“Yeah, well I hear you love me too.” Their lips were so close now that Jeff could taste the other man’s breath.

“But Jen.” Jeff closed his eyes against what he didn’t want to say. “What are you going to do in December? Are you going back to Texas when you graduate, to be near your family?”

Jensen’s fingers wiggled out of his and for a split second Jeff thought he was going to pull away. Then Jensen’s hands were on his face, drawing him in, steadying him as he pressed a closed-mouth kiss firmly to Jeff’s lips.

“You have got to start believing in me, in us. I’m not going anywhere. I started researching marketing and media companies in this area last month, before I was even sure.” Jensen was so earnest and open, Jeff thought maybe he could start to really believe. Despite the awkwardness of the park bench, Jeff wrapped his arms around Jensen and pulled him close. He could believe. With Jensen here now in his arms, he could finally let himself believe. 


	7. Strong and Steady For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is posted as a part of Cafe 'Verse, but it's very easily a stand alone. Basically it's just porn. No plot.

Jensen stood up and took Jeff's empty dinner plate from his hands. Jeff leaned back on the sofa with one arm draped over the back and the other holding his beer in a loose grip. He wasn't exactly tired, but with his feet up on the coffee table and his second beer in his hand, he was starting to loosen up and feel the day slip away. He heard the water run in the kitchen as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Then he heard Jensen move down the hall toward the bathroom, but tried to focus his attention on the voices of whatever crime show was playing on the TV in front of him.

He must have dozed off because it surprised him to feel warm hands slide down his arms and warm lips brush against his ear. “Tired?” Jensen whispered as he leaned over the back of the sofa to kiss behind Jeff's ear.

“Mmmm.” Jeff hummed and hooked his free arm up and around Jensen's neck, pulling him around for a proper kiss. “Not too tired for you.” he whispered against the other man's lips when they parted. Jensen pressed their temples together and hugged Jeff's neck.

When he let go, he trailed his hands down Jeff's shoulder as he walked around the sofa. Jensen nudged his stocking feet off the table and took the beer from his hand. Jeff gave him a half quizzical smile, but Jensen just tugged on his hand and nodded toward the bedroom in a suggestive manner. The older man couldn't help but grin and used Jensen's grip to pull himself to his feet and into Jensen's arms.

They stood there like that for a minute, Jeff's arms wrapped around Jensen's broad shoulders, his nose buried in the younger man's neck. He savored the smell of soap, their dinner and Jensen's uniquely intoxicating scent. Jeff couldn't really describe it, but to be near Jensen just filled up his senses until he couldn't think about anything else.

Jensen's hands trailed down to his ass and Jeff felt him pull their hips tight together. He huffed a soft laugh and slipped a knee between Jensen's. He began to walk them toward the bedroom, their intertwined limbs brushing at each other's swiftly tenting jeans with every step. Jensen groaned and clutched at Jeff's back, his palms sliding up under the black tee to press in at the warm flesh beneath. Jeff nibbled at Jensen's ear and rolled his hips, grinding against Jensen and relishing the sound as the other man groaned again into the curve of his neck.

When they finally made it to the bedroom, Jeff reached back and pulled his shirt off over his head, letting it drop into the hamper. Jensen seemed distracted with fumbling for both their pants at the same time. Jeff chuckled again and took Jensen's face in both his hands.

“Hey.” he said softly, getting the other man's attention. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Jensen replied, his smile crinkling the corners of his eyes as his hands came to rest on Jeff's hips.

Jeff just stared at him for a moment, his thumbs tracing over the freckles on Jensen's cheeks and then at the dip beneath his bottom lip. Jeff leaned in and Jensen slowly closed his eyes, a peaceful look sliding across his face as Jeff's lips brushed his forehead and down his nose. He placed feather light kisses on each eye and lamented that he couldn't kiss each freckle. His lips traveled down to kiss at the corners of Jensen's mouth, at each of the close dimples there. They deepened just then as Jensen struggled not to smile at the tickling brush of Jeff's beard.

Jensen's hands slid up to Jeff's chest as he caught Jeff's lips with his own. He deepened the kiss, biting at Jeff’s lower lip and then smiling as he opened his eyes. Jeff took another moment to look deep into those clear green depths before his loose grasp and eye contact was broken by Jensen stepping back. Jeff whined and Jensen chuckled.

“You got a problem, man?” Jensen asked with a laugh as he slid away from jeff's reaching hands.

“Yeah and you're going to help me with it.” The older man growled as he stalked around the bed after Jensen.

Jensen tried to play oblivious. Jeff watched the effort as Jensen stumbled backwards, trying to unbutton his shirt and watch Jeff's prowl at the same time. Jensen licked his lips and grinned.

“What... What do you think you need?” His back bumped the closet door frame and Jeff saw his opening.

Like a long, lean cat, he pounced, pinning Jensen against the wall with his arms on either side of the man's shoulders. He growled as he pressed the full length of his body against Jensen's. He felt, more than heard, the younger man's breath hitch. Jeff nosed into the crook of Jensen's neck again, laying a line of nibbling kisses there as he rolled his hips against Jensen. He felt that he wasn't the only one hard in his jeans and shifted to slide the bulge of his open fly painfully slow against Jensen's, knowing full well the friction wasn't as much as either of them wanted.

“You.”

Jensen whined and wriggled beneath him. Jeff moved a hand inside Jensen's open shirt, sliding it over the other man's warm smooth skin and down his ribs. The whine broke into a giggle and Jensen squirmed harder. He clasped his own hand over Jeff's, pressing it hard against his side like he was putting pressure on a wound. Jeff couldn't help the smirk as he looked up into Jensen's eyes.

“Now who's got problems?” He asked as he slid his body against Jensen's again, slotting their hips together in another breath-hitching move. He started to chuckle himself at Jensen's ticklish squirming when Jensen suddenly stopped and melted against him.

Jensen brought both hands up to Jeff's hair, pulling him in and kissing him deep, desperate and challenging. Jeff went with it, let Jensen take what he needed for long, delicious minutes until he he had to break the kiss to push Jensen's shirt off and work on his jeans. Jensen panted against his ear.

“Jeff? I.. I want.”

“Yeah, baby? What do you want?” Jeff kept working at the jeans and gnawed on Jensen's freckled shoulder.

“I want to do it.” Jensen hissed as Jeff pushed his pants down and pressed in close with his whole body yet again.

Jeff rode the groove of Jensen's hip as he continued the slow deliberate grind and grasped at Jensen's ass. He chuckled when he spoke. “I thought that's what we were getting to.”

Jensen's strong fingers gripped Jeff's hips and pushed him back just a step. “No. no...” Jensen panted again and looked up at Jeff with an almost pleading expression.

“You always take care of me. I want to.. take care of you.” His blush spread down his chest, illuminating the freckles there and Jeff stopped.

“Okay.” He stepped back and raised his eyebrows with curiosity.

Jensen grinned and pushed him down onto the bed. He pulled Jeff's underwear and pants the rest of the way off and shimmied out of his own. Jeff scooted back onto the bed until he was laying with his head propped up on the pillows. He watched with dark eyes as Jensen took his time climbing up between his legs. The younger man took his time kissing at the inside of his knee and every couple of inches as he worked his way up.

Jeff just laid back and watched Jensen with a smile. It had been a long time since he’d not just taken what he wanted, but Jensen was different and Jeff trusted him. Jeff knew no matter what, anything with Jensen would be good.

Jensen moved slow, methodical, up Jeff’s body, kissing up his inner thighs, the V of his hips, teasingly avoiding Jeff’s cock as he brushed his lips along the curling trail of black hair to Jeff’s navel. His talented fingers combed through the spray across Jeff’s chest and tweaked his nipples practically in unison. Jeff’s breath hitched and he grasped at the sheets. As hard as he tried to lay still, he couldn’t help the thrusts of his hips that brought the slick tip of his cock poking against the bottom of Jensen’s chin. The younger man chuckled and gave it a swipe with his tongue.

Groaning, Jeff threaded his hands around into the short hair at the back of Jensen’s head. He didn’t push him, just squeezed in what he hoped was an encouraging fashion. Jensen, however, looked up, his wide green eyes meeting Jeff’s and he grinned. He crawled forward, straddling Jeff’s torso as he went, and leaned in to capture Jeff’s mouth in a possessive kiss. Suddenly Jensen broke the kiss and pushed up to sit up straight. He leaned to the bedside table and grabbed the bottle and condom laying on the top where Jeff was sure they weren’t before dinner.

“When...?” Jeff gathered enough brainpower to ask as Jensen tore open the packet with his teeth and sat back on his heels. His green eyes crinkled when he grinned and Jeff hissed again as Jensen rolled the condom on him and slicked it up.

“You were passed out so nicely on the couch, and I just couldn’t bring myself to bother you without a good reason.” He smirked as he held Jeff’s cock in his hand and moved to lower himself down onto it. Jeff gripped at Jensen’s hips, groaning and biting his lip in an effort not to press in too hard, too fast. Jensen had obviously done more to prepare than set out supplies. Jeff tried to wonder how long he’d been asleep but the press of hot skin against his chased all other thoughts away.

The slow careful slide was almost too much for Jeff to handle and the press of his fingers into Jensen’s hips would undoubtedly leave bruises. Finally the younger man began to move, encouraging Jeff to move with him, their bodies finding an easy rhythm. Jeff relinquished one grip on Jensen’s hip to slide his hand around Jensen’s cock, red and straining between them. He stroked it in time to their thrusts and in no time at all, Jensen was keening above him, arching his back and grasping at Jeff’s chest with strong fingers.

“Yeah, baby. Come on.” Jeff murmured, whisky smooth and dark as he thrust up into him. Jensen cursed, torn between grinding down against Jeff and bucking up into his hand.

“Oh oh oh yes...” Jensen’s hips stuttered and suddenly he was coming, hot and slick in Jeff’s hand. The image of the man above him, the sheen of sweat making his skin glow in the soft light from the hall, with his head thrown back in pleasure, was all Jeff could take. With a final thrust, he followed Jensen over the edge.


	8. And I Never Learned to Count my Blessings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff Morgan owns a cafe in a busy college town, Jensen is a grad student and it's almost Halloween.

 

The late summer sun was pouring in the high windows of Jeff's bedroom creating a warm square over his half of the bed. It was Sunday, the one day of the week Jensen and he had agreed they'd try to spend together. Jeff soaked in the sunlight he could see even with his eyes still closed. He rolled over and slid his hand across a cold pillow on the far side of the bed then flopped back onto his back, stretching his arms up over his head. Jensen's mother called almost every Sunday morning. If he wasn't in bed,Jensen was in the living room on the phone with her.

Jeff sighed. He hadn't been particularly thrilled about being Jensen's public coming out to his friends at the house party at the beginning of the summer, but he was happy their relationship wasn't a secret. Jensen didn't feel their relationship was anyone's business. He wasn't prone to announcements, he simply let people draw their own conclusions, and Jeff could respect that.

At the cafe Jeff owned, Jensen would kiss him when he came in, leaning over the coffee counter. When they hung out with friends He smiled as he stood under Jeff's arm across his shoulders, and tucked his own fingers into Jeff's belt loops. He had even introduced Jeff as his boyfriend to his study group when Jeff had met him up on campus for lunch. Simply put, they were a couple, and while this wasn't anything novel for Jeff, he was frankly in awe of how easily Jensen had slipped out of the closet.  
  
There was only one hiccup. As far as Jeff knew, Jensen hadn't mentioned him to his family. Part of Jeff thought that wasn't any of his business. Their relationship was new and the fact that he was a man was even newer to Jensen's family. They lived half a continent away, and logically Jeff understood why Jensen hadn't introduced him to them. His heart, however, had never been known to be the most logical part of his being and ached a little every time Jensen slipped out of the room to take a call from his family.

Jeff gave up trying to get any more sleep. He slid out of bed and shuffled across the hall to the bathroom. He wasn't eavesdropping, he couldn't help but hear Jensen's voice from the living room.

"Uh huh. Yeah. Okay. Really, Mom, she's smarter than that.

"She's not like us, Mom."

"Because Josh and I refused to wear dresses?" Jeff could hear the smile in Jensen's voice.

"Things are better now. I made an arrangement that works out better for all of us." Jeff paused inside the bathroom door. Okay, so maybe he was purposefully eavesdropping.

"Something like that, yeah. You know Steve helped me get through to them that my school was important and things needed to change."

"Yeah. Cathy's great. Good cook. Great sense of humor, sexy and all, you know, triple threat." Jeff inhaled sharply, then rolled his eyes at his own reflection when he remembered that Cathy was the name of Steve's girlfriend and Steve had been Jensen's friend since they were in diapers. Of course Donna would have asked about Steve.

"Yeah, mom. She tips well and is nice to animals." Jensen's eye roll was nearly audible.

"Ah, come on, mom. We just talked about how important school is right now. This is crunch time."

"Oh God, no, Mom! Nothing like that." Jeff wondered what the sweet southern mother could have suggested to make Jensen protest with such disgust. His stomach knotted up again.

Jensen sighed, and Jeff could feel the weight in his voice. "It's complicated. I'm not ready to talk about it yet. Might jinx it. Can you trust me? Just let it be for a little while?"

"Don't you trust me, Mom?"

Jeff closed the bathroom door then and turned on the faucet. He shouldn't have listened in the first place. It didn't help the little niggling fears in the back of his mind. He took his time washing his face and brushing his teeth, running water through it all so he couldn't hear anything from the other side of the thin door.

When he finally emerged, Jeff walked past Jensen on the sofa and ran his hand across the man's bare shoulders. Jensen was already saying his goodbyes and hung up by the time Jeff made it to the kitchen.

"How's the family?" Jeff knew it was childish of him to point at the elephant in the room, but he couldn't help himself.

Jensen didn't rise to the bait of a fight, though and just tossed the phone onto the other seat of the sofa. "They're good. Mac made the Dean's list at tech again last semester and now Mom had to get in her digs about me only ever making it once."

Jeff smiled and Jensen continued on, talking about what his brother and nephews were up to. By the time he'd cooked breakfast and they were settled into the couch with Jensen pressed up against his side, Jeff had all but forgotten that anything had bothered him this morning.

\------

A couple weeks later, on a sunny afternoon in early October, the town was settling into it's fall schedule. Soccer practice had given way to football, the freshmen had lost their slightly frantic, lost look, and the nights were starting to get cooler. Jeff didn't think it was very cool right at that exact moment. He’d spent most of the morning in the vent over the fryers trying to sort out why the fan wasn't doing what it was supposed to, and now he was breaking down a pile of produce boxes in the back hall after the big weekly delivery. He threw a longing look at the little shaded patch of green he could see out the back door he’d propped open. He was sure the grass would still smell like summer and the sounds of the cafe wouldn't be able to reach him there. Here, in the seemingly dim hallway, the breeze only brought in the smell of the dumpsters while the dings of the register and order-up bell jangled at his last nerve.

Jeff forced his eyes away from the mirage of freedom and snagged the next box off the pile beside him. Mike threw another lettuce box at the back of his legs, and a couple of wilted leaves scattered over his shoes.

“Sorry, boss.” came Mike’s call from behind him. "That's the last one. They're all washed and tubbed now." Jeff just growled and sliced his knife into the newest chunk of cardboard.  
  
Four boxes later, Jeff had pretty much worked his way through all the delivery debris, but was still standing in the back hall rubbing down his jeans pockets for a non-existent pack of smokes. He was standing there, arguing with himself over the merits of bumming one from old Jim next door when someone cleared their throat behind him. Jeff bowed his head and bit back a snarl before he turned around.

"Yes, Kati?"  
  
"What crawled up your ass?" Kati stood just in from the doorway to the front where she could see the register through the window in the swinging door.  
  
Jeff tried to shrug it off. "Nothing. Nobody likes breaking down boxes."

Kati rolled her eyes. "I'm calling bullshit. You're radiating pissed off and you weren't this upset when I walked in this morning, so either one of us annoyed you or you've been stewing over something all day and it's finally coming to a boil." She put both her hands on her hips in her determined pose. "So spill it. I'm a big girl, I can take constructive criticism if you don't like the way I mop."

Jeff stared at her for a long moment then let out a long sigh and chucked the last box out the door with a fraction of his previous force. "How do you do that?"

"It's a gift." she shrugged but didn't stop giving him that expectant look.

"You're in the wrong profession. With a talent like that you should be tending bar." Jeff rubbed his pocket down again, caught himself doing it, and stuck his hands inside the pockets to make himself stop.

"Quit changing the subject." He could tell she was trying not to grin.

He gave up and fell back to lean against the wall, shoulders hunched up around his ears. "It's not you Kati. You're right, I'm just riding around with a burr in my saddle."

"Oh no. Not cowboy colloquialisms. Honey, your boyfriend's from Texas and even he's not allowed to use them!" She threw her hands up, seemingly annoyed, but her now obvious grin belied the gesture.

Jeff tried not to flinch at the word 'boyfriend'. He swore sometimes Kati was psychic. Mikey had a theory that she made deals with demons in the walk-in cooler and that's how blood always ended up on the floor. Jeff kept telling him it was the hamburger thawing, but Mike was adamant.

"So what's the issue?" Kati's voice was softer, like she'd seen that she'd struck a nerve. Psychic!

"I'd rather not say." Jeff mumbled, petulantly. _Wasn't that just a polite way of not sounding like a 12-year-old yelling 'None of your beeswax!'?_

Kati rolled her eyes again. "Let me guess. You want something, probably from Jensen. I don't want to know what it is. I already know enough about Mike's kinky sex life, and I don't need more nightmares."

Jeff opened his mouth to protest, but Kati whipped up her finger and shook her head.

"Nope. Don't want to know. The point is, he is resistant and you're being a baby about not getting your way. Get over it, man. Either he's going to do it in his own time, or he won't. If this was a deal breaker issue for you, you'd have already had that conversation. Since he's still sitting out front looking like a love-struck puppy, I'm going to assume that's not the case. So suck it up, buttercup. People aren't perfect and you just have to learn to deal with them."  
With that she patted his shoulder and shoved passed him to get to the cooler. Jeff couldn't help but look after her in stunned silence. Definitely psychic.

Jensen was indeed in the corner booth when Jeff came out of the back He had a coke and a bowl of carrots in front of him. Jensen never turned down Jeff and Margarite’s treats when he brought them out. He smiled and savored them while he indulged, making the most sinful noises. But if no one else was sitting with him, he'd ask the waitress or whatever fresh veggies they had available that he could munch on. It was just one of those Jensen-things that Jeff noticed and treasured for the mystery of it.

He slid into the booth and Jensen smiled as he swung his feet up to rest against the bench on either side of Jeff's thighs. Jeff returned his smile and slid one hand up Jensen's pant leg to tickle his calf.

"So Beth says we ought to go in coordinating costumes, maybe Adam and Adam. Make a political statement." Jeff said by way of greeting. The quirky blonde had chattered Jeff's ear off as she nursed a mocha through his mid-morning lull the other day. He hadn't asked why she wasn't in class, or where Chris and Aldis were, and by the time she'd been talking non-stop for an hour, he began to wonder how much caffeine she'd had before she'd shown up at his shop.

"Beth seems to be way more interested in my gayness than I am, and I'm the one enjoying the sex." Jensen twitched his foot away from Jeff's roaming fingers.

"I hear that." Jeff folded his hands together in front of him and leaned in across the table, leering at Jensen. "Not that I wouldn't be interested in watching you walk around wearing only a fig leaf all night."

"You would because you are a dirty old man, but that would also be freaking cold. They're predicting near freezing next week. It'll be snowing by Halloween. " Jensen dropped his foot to the floor, but slid it between Jeff's.

"And that would be the reason why I'm not wearing a costume like that. I was just going to wear what I do almost every year. It's warm, comfortable and cheap."

"Your hideous green fuzzy slippers don't constitute a costume."

"Ha. Ha. You’re so cute."

"I’m adorable." Jensen stuck a carrot in his mouth like a cigarette and smirked.

Jeff was just starting to think of other things he could stick in Jensen's pretty mouth when an alarm on Jensen’s cell beeped, telling him it was time to get moving for class. He groaned, and leaned in to kiss Jeff goodbye.

"Have a good day at school dear, play nice with the other kiddos." Jeff waved as Jensen gathered up his notebooks and climbed out of the booth.

"You know it’s disturbing when you talk like my mother, don’t you?"

Jeff gave him his best smarmy grin and bit back the passive aggressive comment about not knowing what Jensen's mother sounded like.

The thought lingered with him, though, as Jensen shrugged into his jacket and headed out the door. Stupid burrs under stupid saddles.

\-----

October flew by in a blur of pumpkin spiced lattes and mid term tests. Jensen had finally suggested cowboy costumes for Halloween and showed up at Jeff’s place with a selection of flannel shirts, two cowboy hats and a pair of worn-looking chaps. He claimed he’d raided Chris’s closet, but that the hats were his. Jeff insisted his legs were too long to fit Christian’s chaps, and that Jensen would look better anyway. Jensen’s undergrad friend, Jared, upon hearing of the plan, had cherry picked his candy stash for Marlboro colored candy cigarette packs and had insisted Jeff borrow his dinner-plate-sized belt buckle.

“Where are we meeting them?” Jeff kept tilting the cowboy hat this way and that in the mirror. It felt like a sombrero, it was so wide.

Jensen sorted and pulled his socks and shoes off. “They were going to decide if we were going to meet back up at the house and go together, or just head straight for a bar, but they can’t even decide which bar between the three of them. I told Steve to just call me when they make up their freaking minds.” He slid his slacks off and bundled them with his socks into the hamper.

“I've got to take a shower. Gen was doing some show on perfumes in the studio this morning, and the whole booth just reeked. Then Craig sloshed his wheat grass smoothie on my shoulder when he tried to hug me goodbye. I’m not sure it was actually wheat.” Jensen wrinkled his nose as he finished stripping and headed for the shower across the hall. Before he shut the door he called back to Jeff. “My phone’s on the kitchen counter. Just answer it if he calls before I’m out.”

“Sure.” Jeff finally decided the hat was never going to look ‘right’ and that he might as well get on with the rest of his get up. He grabbed the spurs Jensen had thrown into the bottom of the box and headed out to the kitchen to figure out how they went on his boots while he waited for the phone to ring.

He was bent practically in half, balancing on one foot while he tugged a spurred boot on the other when Jensen’s phone started playing guitar riffs on the counter. Without even looking he grabbed the phone and flipped it open.

“Hey, Carlson. What’s the story? Did they finally make up their minds?” Jeff started to walk across the kitchen, looking down at his boots and admiring the way the spurs chimed against the floor.

“Jensen?” A strange woman’s voice stopped Jeff in his tracks.

“Oh no, um.. sorry. He’s in the shower.” Jeff turned the phone over and looked at the display. **‘MOM’** _Shit!_ Feeling like a caught teenager, he quickly put it back to his ear. “He’ll be out in just a few minutes. I will have him call you back.”

“Wait!” Jensen’s Mom called out before he could hang up. “Are you Jeff?”

“Ya...Yes, ma’am.” He stuttered over the polite southern response he’d heard Jensen use with most women he met.

“This is Donna, Jensen’s mother. I was calling to tell him to invite you to Thanksgiving. Now I can just do that directly.” Jeff pulled the phone away again and stared at it.

Having confirmed it was indeed a real phone, and the display still said **‘MOM’** , he put it back to his ear. “Uhhh..”

“If you have plans or are too busy, we understand, but I wanted you to know you’re welcome here anytime. Now…” Her voice switched from polite hostess to the universal _Mother_ voice. “Tell my son he needs to call home and talk to me right away. Also, please tell him I love him and that Mrs. Kane is a terrible gossip.”

“Ya… Yes, ma’am.” Jeff stuttered again as the pieces started falling into place.

Back in her hostess voice, Donna continued, “It was very nice to get to talk to you, Jeff and I hope we will get to meet you soon. Goodbye.”

Before Jeff could gather enough brain cells to say goodbye, the line clicked and she was gone. He stood there, again staring at the phone in his hand. He was still staring when Jensen stepped out of the bathroom in his boxers, toweling off his hair.

“So what’s the verdict? Are we going to Chris’s?”

Jeff turned, the phone hand still stretched out in front of him. “It wasn't Steve.” he replied, dumbly.

“Who was it?” Jensen asked, dropping the towel from in front of his face.

“Your Mom….” Jeff paused and now it was Jensen’s turn to stare in disbelief. “She just invited me to Thanksgiving!”

\-----

Author's Note: Oh if you need a reference for Jeff in cowboy gear, check out [this trailer](http://vimeo.com/44585003) for a defunct movie.  



End file.
